The Future Meets The Past
by yayaboricua
Summary: Renesmee and her siblings take a jorney to the past where she meets her parents, which have no idea they have kids  please read. FRIST FANFIC.Warning. Spanking. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE DONT READ.
1. Shooting Star

Renesmee's POV.

I was in my room, Rosalind and Mary where spread on my bed, while Aaron, Allan, and Caleb where on the ground.

"you know what would be awesome" my brother Caleb said from below my feet on the ground.

"what would be awesome Caleb" I said in a annoyed voice. He got up and took his tongue out of me. Me and Caleb are biological brother and sisters, our parents are Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I was born when mom was human on September 10, 2008,I have dads color hair bronze, and moms chocolate brown eyes, and now a really curvy body that my father, grandfather, brother, Male Cousins and Uncles don't like because of boys even though I have my fiancé Jacob black. My full name is Renesmee Carlie Masen Cullen, Dad and mom or everyone for that matter call me by Carlie, Nessie or Ness I don't get called by my full name unless I'm in trouble. Which happens more then I would like, since I have a father who reads minds. Anyway my brother who was born after my mother was changed. how? Well you know curiosity killed the cat. My grandfather the hot and charming Dr. Carlisle Cullen well he was in his study doing god knows what. He came up with a liquids that if women vampires where to drink there reproductive systems in there body would to reactivate for one birth per drink.

Well of course my mother was to excited and decided to try. Well lets just say a month after that she conceived my annoying 5 years younger brother Caleb. He was born on November 20, 2013. His full name is Caleb Anthony Masen Cullen, we call him by Cabe, Masen or Jr. He has messy black hair, clear green eyes and body of a male model. He looks like dad just with darker hair and green eyes.

The second couple to try was Uncle Jasper and Aunty Alice, on May 17, 2015, 7 years younger then me my cousin Aaron Richard Whitlock Hale-Cullen. What a mouth full. But we usually call him Rick, Ricky or by his first name. He has wavy dirty blonde hair, like Jasper, Mildly Muscular, and clear hazel green eyes. Uncle Jasper's twin.

The third couple to try was Uncle Emmett and Aunty Rosalie. On October 5, 2017, 9 years younger then me. My twin cousins. First Allan Dale McCarty Cullen, we call him by Dale or Bear, I know cute. He has long black hair, really I mean very muscular body, and my favorite clear blue eyes. Then second Rosalind Emilia McCarty Cullen, we call her by Rosy, Rosa, or Emma. She has long Wavy dirty blonde hair, curvy body, and clear blue eyes.

Since every couple had 2 children, Uncle Jasper and Aunty Alice wanted to try for the second child. On August 15, 2019 11 years younger then me my lovely baby cousin Mary Elizabeth Whitlock Hale-Cullen. Again mouth full. But don't worry she has nicknames, we call her May, Liz, Eliza, or Beth. She has long flowy dirty blonde hair, drop dead curvy body, and Clear hazel green eyes.

Well that my cousin's and brother for you.

"Nessie, Nessie you there?" my brother was wavy his hand in front of my face, I looked at him.

"what?" I asked confused.

"you where out of it for 5 minutes" Caleb told me. I shook my head.

"sorry day dreaming" I lied smoothly. Caleb laughed. "day dreaming about Jake boo" Caleb teased me. I glad at him.

"you know what Caleb-" I was interrupted by Dad yelling from the other room. " Renesmee Carlie Cullen don't you dare finish that sentence or there well be consequences" I gulped "sorry daddy" I said quickly.

I heard him sighed. Caleb laughed "Caleb you too young man, leave your older sister alone" dad yelled at Caleb, I smirked he stuck his tongue at me " yes dad" he sighed.

"so what would be awesome Caleb" Aaron brought us back to our earlier convocation.

"aw yes, well wouldn't it be awesome to meet our parents in the past, before any of us where born" he looked at me "meet mom when she was human"

Hmm that would be pretty cool.

"that would be awesome, to bad there's no such thing as a time traveling machine" I said, Caleb pouted "always have to ruin my fun" I laughed. " that's what older sisters are supposed to do."

There was a knock on the door.

"come in" the door opened and mom came in. " time for bed" she told us. " all you guys are going to be sleeping in here." she said unsure.

We all nodded.

"well ok, go to sleep and behave, you guys don't want your fathers to come up here" she warned us. We nodded.

"ok love you guys" she said, me and Caleb both said "love you mom" Aaron, Allan, Rosalind and Mary said "love you Aunty" she smiled and left the room.

I got up to close the shade of my window. When a bright star flew across the dark night " guys come quick shooting star" I said excited.

They ran to the window "make a wish" I said softly

We closed our eyes '_**I wish I could meet my parents in the past, before I was born, to meet my mother when she was still human' **_we opened our eyes at the same time.

"ok time for bed" they groaned but knew better then to fight with me because then they would be in trouble with there fathers.

It was me, Mary and Rosalind on my king size bed, and Aaron, Allan and Caleb on the ground sleeping with sleeping-bags.

I closed my eyes and let the slumber over take me.

I woke up my back wet and aching. I opened my eyes to see darkness around me.

I sat up and realized I was in the woods at night, a place my father prohibited, if not with anyone.

" Caleb!" I shouted scared.

"hmm, let me sleep Ness" he said sleepy. I looked over to my side and saw Mary sleeping under a tree, Rosalind next to her. Aaron and Allan where both In the middle of the small clearing and Caleb was next to me.

I shooked him. "ugh what is it Nessie" he sat up rubbing his eyes "look around you Caleb" I hissed .

He yawned and opened his eyes, they became more alert and widen in surprise.

"where the hell are we" he said in shock.

" in the woods" I said obviously. He still at me "why, and how?"

I sighed exasperated "you think I know" I said angrily

"guys why are you fighting now its late" I turned to see Aaron rubbing his eyes. He opened them and then looked around him.

"why are we in the woods at night, which well not allowed to be" he said in a annoyed whisper.

" we'll trying to figure that out Aaron" I told him quietly. "wake up the rest." he nodded.

I turned to Caleb. "what time is it." he looked at his clock. "its 3:28 in the morning" he said while yawning,

I looked down and realized I was wearing tight jeans and a red fannel shirt with black converse. I looked over to Caleb and he had a blue sweater and black jean shorts with white and Black Jordans.

"Caleb when did we change clothes" I said nervously. He looked down and his eyes widen.

I patted my pocket and felt my phone. I swear I remember taking it out and putting it on my night stand. I pulled it out and read the date.

**June 10, 2008 **

Wait what that's impossible just yesterday It was June 5, 2050.

"guys" I said scared they came by me. "what is it Nessie? Why are you scared?" Caleb said frantically.

"the date on my phone says June 10, 2008" they froze. "your kidding right? Ness please say your kidding" May said nervous.

I shook my head no. They sighed. "how?" Allan spoke. I shrugged. Then I remembered the shooting star. Oh my god, the wish.

I gasped. "what?" Caleb shouted " the wish guys the shooting star"

"what" he asked confused. I turned to him " they wish Caleb, the star we all wished for something. I wished to meet my parents in the past before I was born."

They all gasped.

"I wished for the same thing" Caleb whispered. I turned to Allan, Aaron, Rosalind and May.

" did you guys wish for the same thing" I asked. They all nodded still frozen with shock.

"great here we are, in the middle of the forest. In a wrong time period." I said angrily.

They just shook there head.

"wait this looks familiar" Caleb whispered, I turned to him. "what looks familiar" I said, in a voice that stated I was not in the mood for games.

"this clearing, doesn't it look like the place dad took us one day to get a tree for Christmas, it was our turn and we decided to come here. It was 5 minutes from home" he clarified. I breath in. his right this was the place. I smelled the air and caught the sent of Dad and grandpa.

"this way" I said out loud. "this way for what" Rosa question.

"I smell the house" they nodded "wait they don't know who we are. Caleb can you shield us"

He nodded. In a few seconds I felt a warm fuzzy felling around my brain.

"ok everyone is blocked" I nodded then headed to the house.

Alice POV.

I was on the bed reading a fashion magazine. Jasper was rubbing circles on my back. When I got a vision

'_**guys come quick a shooting star' five more teenage kids ran to the window to look at the star. The girl said 'make a wish' they closed there eyes and made there with. They reopened there eyes at the same time and smiled. Then they went to sleep. Three girls on the bed, one that looked a lot like Bella, another that looked like me and another one that looked a lot like Rosalie. Then there where Three boys. One that looked like Edward, another like jasper and then another like Emmett. The vision changed and they where in the woods. Talking the boy looked at his watch it said 3:28, the girl looked at her phone the date said June 10,2008. Today's date. **_

I came back to reality I looked at the time it was 3:00am June 10,2008. This 6 teenagers will show up in 40 minutes.

I jumped up the bed.

"what is it Alice, what you see." Jasper said frantically. I turned to him and smiled. "family meeting"

I blocked my thoughts. I heard Edward groaned from down stairs. I giggled.

"why do we need a family meeting" Jasper question.

" just get everyone I'll get Carlisle and Esme" I said quickly, he sighed and got up to get the other ones.

I headed to Carlisle's study. I knocked on the door.

"come in baby girl" Carlisle said sweetly, his such a wonderful father. I opened the door to find Carlisle reading a Medical book. He put it down and smiled brightly at me.

"what do you need honey" he said softly. " daddy can we have a family meeting real quick, I had a vision" I said quickly.

Worried and concern creased in his forehead. "don't worry daddy nothing dangerous" his forehead smoothed "ok is everyone in the dining room" I nodded "yes expect mom I need to get her" he smiled " don't worry sweetheart I'll get your mother you go to the dining table" I nodded. He got up and came over to me. He kissed my forehead and headed out the door to retrieve Esme.

I skipped down the stairs and into the room singing 'Barbie girl' in my head. Bella was on Edwards lap. I smiled at her and I saw Edward glaring at me.

I smiled innocently.

"why are you blocking your thoughts from me Alice" he said annoyed.

I shrugged. Carlisle and Esme came into the room. Esme smiled over to me.

"ok you have the floor Alice" Carlisle told me. I smiled at him. "can we hurry it up I was busy"

I rolled my eyes "Rosalie, busy doing what straightening your hair" she glared at me, while everyone chuckled or snickered.

"anyway, at exactly 3:28 today three teenage girls and three teenage boys will be in a small clearing 5minutes from here."

"why is that important" Emmett scoffed.

I smiled "there not normal teenagers, there half human, half Vampire" Carlisle gasped.

He shook his head in surprise "that in possible" I sighed "I don't know the mechanics of it dad, but there be here in 30 minutes"

"why are you blocking me" Edward said irritated.

"there's something about them that I want to keep a surprise" I said shyly. He narrowed his eyes.

"Alice, I hate not knowing." he said mad.

"I know big brother come on" I pleaded. " Alice the more we know about them the more we'll fell better around them" Carlisle spoke. I sighed I cant disobey a direct order from my Father.

"fine, they look a lot like us." he was confused "what do you mean they look a lot like us"

" I mean that this girl look so much like me, and this boy could have been Edward's Twin" they gasped.

Carlisle sighed " well we wont know for sure lets just wait for them to arrive." we nodded.

I saw Bella yawn. "love, get some sleep. Charlie is going to kill me if I return you tomorrow as a walking zombie" Edward told Bella.

"I'm find, Edward I want to meet this mysteries teens" Bella said smiling weakly.

Edward sighed but didn't push the matter farther.

I looked at the clock it was 3:25. Yea almost here.

I sat down and Jasper came and sat next to me putting his hand around my waist his kissed my neck. I giggled.

We stayed like that for the next 15 minutes.

"ugh!" Edward mumbled irritated.

"what" I asked. "there here and I can't read non of there minds" I gasped.

"seriously, that's odd" I said surprised. Carlisle went to the door. He opened it and there they were.

One girl had wavy bronze hair to her waist, Chocolate brown eyes and a curvy body. Another girl had long wavy blonde hair to the middle of her back, hazel green eyes, and a curvy body but she was small in height like me. The last girl also had dirty blonde hair, clear blue eyes and wow curvy body. The boys where extremely handsome. One boy looked a lot like Edward but he just had black hair but the same cut and messy style, he had clear green eyes, and he was as muscular as Edward. Another boy looked like my Jasper it could be his twin. He had shoulder wavy dirty blond hair, hazel green eyes and as muscular as Jasper. The last boy could be the girl with blue eyes twin. Just the difference is he had black curly hair, he had clear blue eyes and was extremely muscular like Emmett.

I knew that if I was gasping at there similarities I knew everyone did.

The girl with brown eyes spoke.

"um I'm sorry if we came in a wrong time, but we where in the woods and got lost. My name is Carlie." she told us blushing a little, when she did that it was like steering at Bella.

The boy with green eyes shot Carlie a look.

"come in sweetheart, you guys too" Carlisle spoke first.

Carlie and the rest came into the room.

"um thank you." she said shyly again.

Oh my god that girl looks so much like Edward and Bella so does that green eyes kid.

"I'm sorry what are your names" Carlisle asked them politely.

Carlie spoke again. " this is my brother" she pointed to the green eyed boy. "his name is Caleb" the said boy smiled crookedly, Bella gasped and looked at Edward then at Caleb.

I know what she's thinking, oh my god he looks like Edward when he smiled like that.

Carlie looked at him a warning in her eyes. Caleb stopped smiling immediately.

Carlie then pointed to the two other boys "this is Aaron" she pointed to the hazel green eyed boy "and this is Allan" she pointed to the cute clear blue eyes boy with dimples who looked a lot like Emmett.

Carlie then pointed to the to other "this Mary" she pointed to the small curvy girl, funny she has my first name. "this is Rosalind" hmm Rosalie, Rosalind such a coincidence, she looks like Rosalie, a lot I mean.

"thank you" Carlisle said. "if you don't mind me asking why where you in the woods." Carlisle asked curiosity in his eyes, I saw all the teens look at Carlisle with a lot of love and admiration.

I shrugged it of. Everyone does that.

Carlie was about to answer but a yawn over took her.

"oh forgive my Carelessness you must be tired, I'm sorry." Carlisle quickly apologized.

Carlie shook her head " no nonsense Carlisle" we froze and looked at her.

Edward spoke first " how did you know our father's name" he was confused and surprised.

Carlie closed her eyes and turned to Caleb, he spoke "I say tell them" he said flatly.

She sighed. "Caleb" she plead. He rolled his eyes, again that made him look like Edward. Edward looked over to me and I saw in his eyes say 'I know'.

"what are you worried about Carlie" he asked confused. "I don't know the obvious, first they might not believe us, second how if they ask us to leave. Where would we go Caleb, this is not our time, we are not from here." she told him in a worried strain voice. I but in " Carlisle would never make you leave, neither would Esme" they smiled at me. Carlie spoke "I know that Alice, thank you" she smiled, I backpedaled they know my name this is strange.

Mary yawn, "why don't you get some rest and we'll all take in the morning." Carlisle said in a soothing.

They nodded, Aaron spoke. " what about when Uncle Ed-" he stopped and looked at Edward and shook his head " I'm mean Uncle Anthony or Aunty Marie come and check on us and they find your room empty" Aaron said questioningly.

Carlie sighed and she also looked over to Edward and this time Bella. "I don't know what I will do about my parents Aaron" she looked over again at Edward and Bella.

"oh my god" I said loudly. I jumped from my sit everyone looked at me oddly.

" you're your-"I couldn't finish my sentence before Carlie stopped , "what ever you do don't finish that sentence please Alice" she pleaded but her eyes where happy.

"but I'm happy" I pleaded jumping up and down "I know you are but please if you have trouble with blocking your thoughts from Edward my brother can help" I stopped. "how can he help" I asked intrigued, I saw Edward glaring at her, wow I cant believe that Edward is a father of Carlie and Caleb. But I was blocking my thoughts.

" Caleb's power is blocking, a mental shield he gets it from our mother" I cast a look at Bella. Wow.

"wow, well I wont tell anyone your secret promised. Not until you want them to know." I told her. She smiled. "thank you Alice, I know its hard for you to keep this a secret but your be rewarded for it." she told me. I just had one question. "before you go to sleep can I ask you a question" I asked, she nodded. "if you are that to them, who are they to them?" I asked confused while pointing to Aaron, Allan, Rosalind and Mary. Everyone was confused by my question but not Carlie. "ah" she said " I will answer that tomorrow it's a long stories and I can say something without giving something out, understand" she said smiling. I laughed then looked at Edward who was playing with sleeping Bella's hair, he was lost in thought and didn't notice me glance that way.

"I'm sorry, but do you love your father." I question, she smiled and also shot a quick glance at Edward.

"he the best, number 1 dad. isn't that right Caleb?" she said and asked Caleb. Amazing how much that boy looks like his Father.

"aw yes that is when your not in trouble. But anyways he awesome" he said smiling. He an amazing brother too.

"well lets get you 6 to bed so I don't have to keep this to my self for long." I said quickly, they laughed.

Carlie looked unsure. "um where do we sleep, we could go to a motel, we don't want to intruded." she said shyly, blushing slightly.

Carlisle looked shock "no nonsense Carlie you and the girls stay in the guest room, while the boys stay in my room" Carlisle said softly.

Carlie smiled "are you sure Carlisle" I could see she had trouble saying Carlisle, I imagine she called him grandpa in there time which I wonder how far that is.

Wait is Caleb blocking my thoughts. "Caleb are you blocking me" I asked him, he chuckled " yes Alice I'm blocking you" wow interesting power.

"does it work while your sleeping." I asked. He nodded "how far can you block" he smiled "just don't leave the state" I gasped and so did everyone else.

"that's more powerful then Renata who's in charge to protect Aro" Carlisle said in absolute awe. I nodded.

He chuckled "you think that's powerful you should see my moms she could block you if you where in Florida and she was here." our mouths where gasping.

"wow that's impressive" I shook my head shock, "wonder what Aro would say if he finds out about you and your mother" Carlisle said out loud but there was worried in his forehead.=

Allan and Aaron looked at each other Caleb just snickered. But they didn't elaborate.

"well lets get you 6 to bed." they nodded eagerly. I walked the girls to guest room. "you guys sleep here" I told them. They got into the room, Carlie came to me. "thank you," I nodded and smiled at my niece. Then she mouthed something to me that I thought I would never here. 'I love you, Aunty Alice' I stood there shock, then shook my head and mouthed back 'love you too' she smiled and went to bed.

I saw Carlisle leave his room, we meet at the stairs.

"well that was an interesting visit" he said quietly. "yes dad, yes it was" he smiled at me.

We walked down stairs and went into the living room. Edward was gone and so was Bella.

"where Bella and Edward go?" I asked, while sitting next to Jasper. Emmett answered "Eddie took bells to his room" I nodded, "Don'.." I heard Edward growl at Emmett. Emmett just laughed and shrugged.

Seconds later Edward came down the stair, he came into the room glaring at Emmett. He sat down and looked at me.

"what do you know?" he asked, "I cant tell" I simply replied. He sighed. "come on Alice, who are they" he pointed upstairs.

I sighed and lend forward, "I wish I can tell you, but you should learn it from them it would be more special" I said getting gentle by every word.

He sighed and put his head backwards, he then thought of something and he looked at me, "then why does that Caleb boy look so much like me" he said confused.

"Edward your questions would be answered tomorrow, calm down" I said getting irritated.

He frowned "I'm going shopping. They need clothes and I need a guy to come" I looked at all the male, Carlisle got up "I need to go do something in the study" with that he flew up the stairs "dad! Really" I heard him chuckled in his study. I turned to Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

"before you leave this isn't a regular shopping trip I'm not buying things for me, I'm buying things for the kids , I need a male to get there you know" they nodded, Jasper got up. "I'll go with you honey" he smiled. I smiled too. "thank you" with that we left to the stores.


	2. Future tells past

_**Renesmee's POV.**_

_**I opened my eyes an I was in a familiar room. The problem is I'm in the wrong time, this is my house just not the same. **_

_**I turned on my side and saw Rosalind and Mary sleeping peacefully. I smiled. I got up and went to the bath room. There was three new toothbrushes and a note. **_

_**Morning Carlie, I saw a vision that you would wake up first so I wrote this note. I brought you guys some new toothbrushes and in front of the bed is three bags, the blue is yours, red one is Rosalind's and the pink on is Mary's. The boys clothes are with the boys and your brother would wake up in 5 minutes so enjoy and meets us downstairs, Esme or grandma is cooking breakfast. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Aunty Alice. **_

_I smiled, took a shower and brush my teeth. I came out with a towel covering my body. Rosalind and Mary where just getting up. _

"_morning guys, go take shower and brush your teeth we have a long day." I told them. They groaned but nodded. Rosalind went first then Mary. _

_I went to the front and found my blue bag. I got it and opened the bag, in was a lacy black bra and lacy panties, Alice!, there was a dark jean mini skirt, that dads not going to like when he finds out I'm his daughter, um a dark blue sweater, and a black vest. Nice. There was also, black heel boots that come up to mid thigh, silver bangles and a long silver rose necklace. I changed quickly. I looked into the mirror, nice I look hot. _

"_you look sexy cousin" Mary said smirking. "I know" I said laughing. Rosalind came out with a towel around her. _

_Mary ran into the bathroom. Ugh she needs to hurry up I need to do my hair and make up. _

"_wow cute clothes, where you get them" Rosalind said. I pointed to the bags. "Alice!" She nodded. _

"_which ones mine?" she asked. " the red one" she nodded. She opened it. I saw her items when she put them on. _

_She had lacy red undergarments, tight black jeans, bright red shirt with waist black belt, ultra black high heels. That look incredible. Long black beaded necklace, and black bangles. _

_She looked in the mirror "wow Alice has best taste, I look awesome" I nodded and laughed " but don't we already know that Alice is the best." she laughed and nodded. _

_Mary came out. "oh nice clothes Rosy" she smiled and got her bag, she had beige undergarments, a mini skin tight black dress, that Uncle Jasper is so not going to like, gold circle belt for the waist, short black heeled boots with gold bangles around it. Long multi gold necklace and gold bangles._

"_she always has to dress you better" I pouted but laughed. She smiled "well that Alice for you" _

_We all went into the huge bath room to our hair and makeup, I open the sink cabinet and found brand new make up, mosses, sprays and gel. I decided to straighten my hair it takes like 15minutes since I am half vampire. Rosa blow dried her hair until wavy, and Mary did the same. _

_We all did our eyeliner the same way, it looks catlike, we put on some blush and then super glossy lip-gloss we looked great. _

_We left the room, the boys where lining on the wall waiting for us. Caleb had a Dark blue sweater, and dark jeans with dress shoes, he also had the Cullen bracelet on. Aaron had light gray sweater with a black vest, and dark gray pants, dress shoes on, he also had the Cullen bracelet on. Allan had a skin fitted black sweater and dark blue jeans on with dress shoes, he as well had the Cullen bracelet on. _

_All three hairs were styled by styling gel, they all looked extremely handsome. _

_Aaron was looking at Mary, with disapproval. _

" _Mary, what are you wearing" he said calmly. She smiled shyly " come on Ricky, we didn't have clothes and this is what we got, please don't get mad." she pleaded. He sighed. _

"_fine!, but your not wearing that again" he said seriously, she nodded. _

"_ok guys lets go down stairs. We have a long day" I said, they groaned and followed me. Caleb came by my side. "you know I might be younger by 5 years, but I still don't like how short your skirt is Carlie" he said serious. "I know Caleb, don't worry I wont wear it anymore promise." he looked at me. "you better not" I smiled. _

_We went down stairs, our heeled shoes making noise against the wood stairs. _

_The smell of fried eggs and bacon hit me when I reached mid stairs, my stomached growled voluntary. I blushed we went into the kitchen. There they where. Mom was on Dads lap, Grandma was next to the stove, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper where standing next to each other, Aunty Alice and Aunty Rosalie where reading a magazine. Grandpa was at the entrance of the kitchen. _

"_morning everyone" grandpa spoke, its really hard not running to him and give him a hug._

"_morning Carlisle, everyone" they smiled and nodded, Aunty Alice was jumping in her sit. _

_Me and Caleb smiled. Uncle Jasper groaned. _

"_sorry Jasper, Alice calm down we will tell them soon, Aaron why don't you help Jasper out." I smiled toward Aaron. _

"_my pleasure" Aaron smiled and then a wave of calm went on everyone, Aunty Alice stopped jumping. _

"_much better" Uncle Jasper turned to Aaron in shock. "you have my power". _

_Aaron just nodded smiling smug. I can just imagine what his think __**you have no idea dad! **_I shook my head.

"I'll explain, later Jasper it really isn't a surprise in why he has your power." I smiled at him.

Alice jumped up and her eyes filled with tears that cant fall. "that impossible, that cant happen" she was looking at me then at Aaron.

"it happened and I'll explain" I smiled, she looked at Aaron with love, so much love. Uncle Jasper just looked at her unsure why.

"here sweetie before you guys explain anything eat" I looked over to Grandma and nodded we sat on the long table and ate our breakfast.

When we finish, before I can even blink Grandma had the plates and were washing it.

"Esme let me do that" I insisted, she shook her head no, I sighed and just went back to the living room. The others where there already.

Caleb looked at me nervous in his eyes. "what is Caleb" he frown. "dad" me and Aunty Alice looked at him.

"what you mean dad?" he isn't hurt is he. He showed me his phone it said, Miss Call, Dad!

I groaned. Dad spoke "why don't you just call him and Carlisle could explain what happened then we can take you home" I laughed with no humor.

"the thing is we'll not from here." I said. "what do you mean your not from here." he said confused.

I sat next to Caleb.

"I was born on September 10, 2008." I said slowly. They gasped, except Alice.

"that's impossible, its June 10, 2008." dad said confused.

I sighed, "I know when I say where not from this time, I mean year we'll from 2050" I said looking at them.

There eyes where wide.

"then how are you guys here, in this time" grandpa said still shocked.

"that's what I don't know, in our time I was in my room upstairs-" I was stopped by Uncle Emmett.

"wait upstairs, are you saying your leaving in this exact house in 2050" he said shocked. I smiled and nodded.

"wow" was all he said.

"well, my brother Caleb said a wish that he wanted, well before we went to sleep there was a shooting star, we wished but we all wished for the same thing, then we all woke up in the forest near here." I said slowly.

"that was my vision" Alice said surprise.

"what was your wish" Bella/mom said curious. I looked over to Caleb.

He took a deep breath.

"I wanted to meet my parents in past, when my mom was still human and it happened." we all looked down.


	3. Renesmee Birth

_**We looked up and they where stunned quiet. I sighed. **_

"_**can you guys say something, a sign to say that you know who we are." I said scared. Alice came by me. **_

"_**don't worry honey" she soothed. **_

_**I nodded and looked over to Edward/Dad and Bella/Mom. Mom was quiet, dad was frozen. **_

"_**guys please" I plead, dad came back and looked at me and Caleb. **_

" _**you trying to say that you and Caleb. Are my son and daughter." he choked over the words. **_

_**I smiled " I know it's a surprise trust me I know, but my name I mean my full name is Renesmee Carlie Masen Cullen, I'm a Cullen" I smiled, Esme ran to me and she grabbed me in a hug dry sobbing. **_

_**I smiled. "hi grandma" she pulled away, beaming. **_

_**I smiled I looked at dad who had unshed tears in his eyes. **_

"_**dad you ok" he beamed when I called him dad. "I'm just remembered what you said about your father yesterday" he was shaking his head. **_

"_**and I mean every word, you are an amazing dad." I said smiling at him. **_

_**He smiled. " Nessie" I turned to Caleb "what?" I said smiling. "did you forget your baby brother seriously" he faked pout, I laughed and so did dad, mom chuckled. I turned to her. **_

" _**you haven't said anything mom" I tried to cover the worry in my voice. But I'm sure they heard it. Dad turned to her. **_

"_**no, no sweetie nothings wrong, just took me by shock I'm ecstatic that I'm having 2 wonder children's." she said quickly, I saw dad smile. **_

"_**so your not disappointed?" I said quietly. **_

_**There eyes opened wide. "no of course not, this is the best surprise ever." they said at the same time. **_

_**I laughed "ok Caleb you can talk now!" I turned to Caleb. He took his tongue out. I laughed. **_

"_**very mature Caleb" he smirked. "you know it." "you spend to much time with Allan and Uncle Emmett" **_

_**Said people smiled and then pouted "hey!" they both said at the same time.**_

_**I laughed. "Nessie" I turned to Grandpa. "yes grandpa" he beamed, "who are they to you, I understand Bella having you and Caleb when she was human, but.." he trialed away talking. **_

_**I groan. **_

"_**mom had me when she was human, she had Caleb 5 years later, after she turned." I said quickly. **_

_**They stood there shocked. "t-that's I-impossible, vampires cant have kids." he stuttered. **_

_**I took a deep breath. **_

"_**when mom get married, they had a honeymoon, that's when they conceived me, I'm so sorry mom" I said sadly. **_

"_**why are you sorry honey you're the best gift, me and your father can ever get, you also Caleb." mom said strongly dad nodded with her. **_

_**I smiled, " my birth wasn't healthy, mom I was killing you, you where dieing." I looked down ashamed and tears where in my eyes. **_

_**I felt warms hands on my hand and I looked up to meet my brown eyes. Mom! **_

"_**oh sweetie, I would die to have you, that how special you are. No need to apologize." she said softly. **_

_**I hugged her tight. **_

"_**I love you, mom" I whispered in her ear. "I love you too, Renesmee" she whispered back I felt tears in my neck. **_

"_**mom, why are you crying." I question. " I'm just thrilled that I'm a mother of two beautiful handsome kids." **_

_**Me and Caleb smiled. **_

"_**incredible, you look so much like your father" she told Caleb. **_

_**Caleb chucked. "I get that a lot, that why when we go to school, he acts like my order brother" mom laughed, dad smiled. **_

_**Mom got up and went back to the sit, but she gave Caleb a hug first, **_

"_**ok after my horrid birth" mom shook her head. " mom was turned," I turned to Caleb**_

"_**should I tell them" he looked at me " are you referring to your Fiancé, then yes" **_

"_**Fiancé!" dad shouted. I looked at him smiling sheepishly. **_

"_**dad I am 42 years old, he waited that long for you to accept him" I pleaded. He frowned but kept quiet. **_

" _**wait why didn't you want us to know" Alice said quietly. I sighed. **_

"_**because you guys already know him, now" I looked at the floor. "we know him, who the hell is he." dad said calmly, but there was another feeling behind the calm. **_

_**I took deep breath. " my about to be husband, and for you guys to know, you all accept him ok dad you see him as a son, even more since his father died 2 years ago." he sighed sadly and nodded. **_

"_**my fiancé is Jacob Black" I said it fast then plugged my ears all the males even grandpa yelled. **_

"_**WHAT!" I looked up and they where mad, Aunty Alice, and Aunty Rose looked disgusted. **_

" _**YOUR MARRYING A DOG" dad yelled. **_

_**I sighed. "guys calm down, I can explain" I pleaded looking directly at them with puppy dog eyes. **_

_**They sat back down. "explain" dad said hotly. **_

_**I breath out " before my birth, mom came back from the honey moon pregnant. Grandpa Charlie, couldn't see her. The wolfs didn't attack because they realized it was Mom choice and they didn't see anything wrong from that. Jacob on the other hand did attack. Grandpa Carlisle said it was a sickness to Grandpa Charlie. Jacob didn't by it. He came to the house thinking Bella already turned he didn't expect to find Mom looking like she was 7 months pregnant." **_

_**They gasped, I continued. **_

" _**he also found dad, in a state he never saw before. Dad was weak and he and grandpa wanted me dead." **_

_**Grandpa and dad gasped. **_

"_**what, I-I w-would never-" dad stuttered, Grandpa just stood there wide eyed. **_

"_**you wanted mom safe you just thought that what ever was in there wasn't a baby it was monster. I understand you didn't want mom to go through pain"**_

_**He frowned, but smiled at me. "I love you, you know that right both of you" he said sincerely looking at me and Caleb. **_

_**Me and Caleb spoke at the same time. **_

"_**I love you to Dad" we smiled. He beamed.**_

"_**dad took Jacob out side and told him. To not kill me now that if Bella dies doing this your have your time to kill me" I said that as a whisper, everyone was steering at dad glaring, Caleb just looked down, he didn't want anyone to see his eyes water at that. I rubbed his thigh. **_

_**He looked up and smiled at me. **_

"_**Jacob went back to the pack and this time they wanted to kill us, they didn't know if I was dangerous or not. Jacob said you kill the baby, you kill Mom. They said we'll just hurry it up by your thoughts she dieing. Jacob didn't like that there laws go against killing any human. Jacob used his rightful alpha place and denied Sam the alpha. Sam was furious and said if he's going to pick the leeches over his brothers. Jacob replied by say I'm protecting the people that need protecting and right now the Cullen's need my protection" **_

_**They stood there gasping. **_

"_**Jacob protected us" Emmett said shocked. **_

"_**he didn't understand how they could be so cold in killing mom. He came back to the Cullen's and realized he was out of the pack. Someone else was following him. He turned to see Seth Clearwater." **_

_**Dad smiled then he frowned "why couldn't you marry him" he asked I giggled, "dad your see why I'm engaged to Jacob." **_

_**He nodded. **_

"_**he told him to go back and he said, no I believe that the Cullen's are people and I like them" I smiled, so did everyone else. **_

"_**well Jacob warned you guys, Jacob didn't like me at first he thought I was a monster sucking the life of the girl he loved. And he had one person that agreed with him, Dad" **_

_**dad looked down ashamed, **_

"_**dad its fine ok" I reassured him. He nodded still sad. **_

" _**oh sorry mom but when your pregnant with me you have to drink blood, I am half vampire" I said smiling, she grimaced but shrugged. **_

"_**well one day mom was on the sofa, Jacob was behind the couch and dad was sitting next mom, dad heard someone thoughts and thought it was mom but it was me, dad heard me in the stomach." **_

_**Dad smiled and was beaming when he stared at me. I blushed.**_

"_**that when my name came out. She thought I was a boy and was going to name me Edward Jacob." **_

_**Mom blushed, **_

"_**but then Aunty Rose, said if she had a back up plan she said she was messing around with Renee and Esme and she came up with Renesmee" **_

_**Grandma gasp and ran to Mom. **_

"_**oh sweetie you shouldn't have, but thank you and that name is beautiful." grandma said through dry sobs. Mom smiled at her. "of course, your like my mom Esme" mom said, to Grandma. **_

" _**my middle name Carlie, is Carlisle and Charlie put together" grandpa looked at Bella with love in his eyes. **_

"_**thank you dear" he said his voice sharing his true feelings.**_

_**Bella blushed "your like my father Carlisle" Bella told grandpa, Carlisle would blush if he can. **_

"_**thank you sweetheart" he said softly. **_

"_**after my birth, Jacob wanted to kill me, because mom was dieing, but don't worry dad saved her, he gave her a shot of venom straight to the heart." dad gasped. **_

_**Grandpa looked at Edward with an expression of pride and awe. **_

"_**mom was find, now the reason why I I'm getting married, well Jacob imprinted on me." mom gasped, but everyone else was confused. **_

"_**mom knows what it is, imprint is when a wolf finds there soul mate, there world changes and they only care for that person, to protect, love that person. I was a baby when Jacob imprinted on me, he became my brother, my friend, my best friend, then he becomes my boyfriend, my husband, my l-" dad interrupted me with a growl. **_

"_**don't say lover please." he pleaded. I smiled. "sure dad, sorry." **_

"_**its ok I just found out I'm a father of to incredible kid and my only daughter is about to get married" he said shaking his head, I smiled. **_

"_**guys after my birth everything cooled down for a while, um Grandpa Charlie found out about the wolfs." **_

_**Mom gasped. "he what" she yelled. "calm down mom, grandpa has a strong heart." I reassured her " he knows your different, but he sticks with need to know only" **_

_**She smiled and shook her head, I giggled.**_

"_**um the only thing that I can help you stop, is the death of your friend, Irina" **_

_**Esme let out a sob, and everyone gasped.**_

"_**why did she die" grandpa asked. **_

"_**mom, me and Jacob went hunting, oh guys mom had this extreme newborn strength, lets just say she skips through her newborn years, dad took her on her first hunt and there where humans near by mom caught the scent and she was in her hunting mood, she turned to attack but realized dad behind her, she turned to attack him but, when she realized what she was doing she stopped hold her breath and ran away" I smiled at mom's shock expression, I looked at everyone else they where gasping at Mom. Mom blushed a deep red.**_

"_**remarkable your just amazing Bella" grandpa complemented mom, mom blushed deeper. **_

"_**thanks dad" mom replied, grandpa beamed when she called him dad. **_

"_**well the reason why Irina dies is when I was hunting with mom and Jacob, Irina came to visit by her self. She saw me running and playing, she wasn't close enough to see that I had a heart beat and I have blood. She thought you guys created me. She left running" **_

_**I looked around, and they where lost in thought. I continued. **_

" _**we where all at home, and Aunty Alice saw something she gasped, and Mom said whats wrong. She said, we'll going to die" **_

_**I looked down tears in my eyes. **_

_**They gasped, Caleb pulled me on his lap.**_

"_**don't blame your self Renesmee it wasn't your fault, you know that" he looked at me serious in the eyes, it reminded me of dad. I let out a small laugh.**_

"_**why are you laughing" he ask confused. "you remind me of dad, when you do that makes me happy, makes feel like I have dad when I cant reach him" I smiled completely forgetting the audience.**_

"_**I am his son aren't I" he said with that crooked smile. **_

_**I smiled "yes you are" I said softly, "you know what," he said "what" he smiled "you remind me mom" I smiled, and blushed. **_

_**I looked forward. I forgot my family was there, I saw dad and mom glowing, especially dad he had unshed able tears in his eyes. **_

_**I blushed deeper red. **_

"_**sorry, I get like that when I'm sad, an when your not there or mom Caleb always makes me feel better." I said softly. **_

_**Dad smiled lovingly, so did mom. **_

" _**well after Alice saw that vision, the vision was that the whole volturi, I mean all of them, the gaurds there wife." **_

_**Grandpa and Uncle Jasper gasped. **_

"_**Irina went to Aro and told them that you created a vampire with a minor, the Volturi came to kill all of us." **_

_**I looked down ashamed, this time I felt cold hands on my hands I looked up to see dads gold eyes. **_

"_**honey, you didn't cause this I would die to save and your brother don't feel ashamed ok I love you so much, your brother too. This wasn't and can never be your fault" he reassured his eyes serious. **_

_**I throw my arms around his neck, "I love you, daddy" I whispered in his ear. He chuckled. **_

'_**I love you too, baby" he whispered back. **_

_**He went back to sit back with mom. **_

"_**well you figured that if we get enough wittiness to tell Aro that I'm not a created baby, we could survive. That what you did. But before you got the wittiness, Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper disappeared" **_


	4. Siblings

They gasped and all eyes went to Uncle Jasper, and Aunty Alice. Aaron and Mary looked at them there eyes saying 'like don't do that again'.

"before I keep going um, Aaron say your full name, and who your biological parents are." Aaron smiled at me.

He squared his shoulders like Uncle Jasper does.

" my name is Aaron Richard Whitlock Hale-Cullen, My father is Jasper Whitlock Hale and my loving mother is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen" Aaron said proud.

Uncle jasper and Aunty Alice, stared at Aaron with shock and love.

Alice ran to Aaron and hugged him tight.

"whoa nice to see you too mom" Aaron said chuckling, Uncle Jasper was just sitting there shocked.

Aaron looked at him "dad you ok?" uncle jasper came back and beamed at him. "that why you have my power" he said In a whisper.

Aaron nodded. "You are my teacher too" Aaron smiled, Jasper got up and hugged him.

"Mary your turn" I said, she smiled.

"my name is Mary Elizabeth Whitlock Hale-Cullen. And my parents also is Jasper Whitlock Hale and Mary Alice Brandon Cullen." she said proudly too.

Jasper and Alice stared at her. "I have a daughter" jasper said shock but loving.

"yes dad you have a daughter." Mary told him. He picked her up and spin her around.

"dad, dad put me down, I hate heights" but she was laughing so was everyone else.

Uncle Jasper put her down but on his lap. He didn't let her go.

"Rosalind, Allan" they nodded, Allan went first.

"me and my sister are twin I came out first, my name is Allan Dale McCarty Cullen." Emmett and Rosalie looked at them.

"and my name is Rosalind Emilia McCarty Cullen" Allan and Rosalind looked at each other.

And said at the same time.

"and our amazing parents are Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen and Rosalie Lillian McCarty Cullen-Hale" they also said it proudly.

Rosalie and Emmett came and went to hug there kids.

"I finally have everything I ever wanted but how" Rosalie said through dry sobs.

"I'll explain, after this thing with the volturi is over."

They nodded'

"wait Caleb did you say your full name" I asked my brother. He faked pouted "no you skipped me" I laughed at his pout "oh stop pouting and say it."

He smirked.

"well then, my full name is Caleb Anthony Masen Cullen"

Dad beamed " you have my Middle name." I laughed "yea when Caleb was born you and mom had a discussion on what to name him, mom wanted to name him Edward but didn't, you liked the name Caleb and so did mom, but to make mom happy you agreed to put Anthony as his middle name" mom and dad were smiling at each other.

"it fits him, he looks like an Anthony" mom said looking at Caleb.

"he looks like dad" I said, she laughed "yes extremely handsome just like his father."

Caleb blushed, and dad looked he would if he could. Me and mom laughed at there embarrassment.

"well, we didn't know where Uncle Jasper and Aunty Alice left, we where all depressed, we did get a lot of wittiness, a few where, Senna, Zafrina, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Tanya, Amun, Benjamin, Tia, Maggie, Siobhan, Liam, Stefan, Vladimir, and etc"

They sat there eyes wide.

"there's was a few more, but I don't remember, um the first to show up was the Denali's coven. Um Eleazar was the one that figured moms power the shield."

Carlisle gasped and so did dad.

"I still cant believe your power is so strong," grandpa told mom. Mom blushed.

"after we gathered everyone, oh we also have the werewolf on our side that like 10,12 wolfs" they nodded shocked.

"we went to the clearing, and that where they where, before we went mom thought we where doom, but she wasn't going to let me die, Aunty Alice left a book with a name. The name was J. Jenks"

Jasper looked at Alice and she shrugged.

"she went to him, and he does illegal papers, she got a diver license and 2 birth certificates one for me and Jacob she changed my last name on the birth certificate to Wolfy. She didn't tell any one, I remember what she told me 'in our hearts where always be together, but when the time comes today you have to leave me' I have a power that If I touch some one they read my thought, I told her no. she said 'will you do that for me please!' I said why, she said ' I cant tell you, but you'll understand soon, I promise' then we went to the field."

I looked up and mom had tears down her checks, the girls where dry sobbing dad had an agonized face, and Caleb was holding me tighter.

"we where all in a line in the clearing, dad and grandpa talked to Aro to get him to see that I was half human, well they went back into the forest to debate. Mom lost hope, I was in her arms, she loosen her grip and told me 'you remember what I told you?' with tears in my eyes I nodded and said 'I love you' dad was staring at us wide eyed. She replied 'I love you too, more than my own life' she then whispered into Jacob ear. 'wait until they're totally distracted, then run with her. Get her far from this place as you possibly can. When you've gone far as you can on foot, she has what you need to get you in the air' mom kept this dad and he was shocked, it hit him hard"

I looked up at dad and his expression was agonized, I got up and went to sit in his lap.

"I'm fine dad, I'm here, I love you" he hugged me and sob quietly into my shoulder.

" dad reached for me and kissed my forehead, and both my checks. Dad said something to Jacob I thought I would never here " goodbye, Jacob, my brother….my son' grandpa said is there no hope, but his voice wasn't scared it was determined, acceptance"

Every one looked at Carlisle pain and agony in there eyes we all thought the same we cant lose him. Grandma hold grandpa harder.

"they where about to emerge when Aunty Alice came back with evidence that I will not be a savage."

They sighed in relief.

"she brong a woman and a teenage boy. His name was Nahuel and he was half human he was 300 years old. That made Aro double think what he was doing, Caius was mad he killed Irina for false accusation. Tanya and Kate wanted to attack but they stopped them, Aro left with everyone. An I got to stay with you guys forever"

I smiled dad hugged me tighter. He whispered forever in my ear.

"five years later I looked about 14 years old" they gasped.

"14 shouldn't you be 5 a toddler," dad said worried. "dad I reach 17 in physical appearance in 7 years."

They gasped, I smiled shyly.

" um grandpa came up with a liquid that if female vampires were to drink, there reproductive systems where to reactivate, mom and dad where more then excited to try, a month later they conceived Caleb on November 20, 2015." mom and dad where looking at Caleb.

He smiled at them.

"then Uncle Jasper and Aunty Alice tried and they had Aaron on May 17, 2015." Uncle Jasper and Aunty Alice looked at Aaron, he smiled at them.

"Uncle Emmett and Aunty Rosalind tried, they had the twins Allan and Rosalind on October 5, 2017." Uncle Emmett and Aunty Rose stared at Allan and Rosalind with hope and happiness.

"then Uncle Jasper and Aunty Alice decided to try again, and that is when you had Mary on August 15, 2019." Alice and jasper looked at her, she blushed, Aunty Alice got excited.

"you thinking what I'm thinking" I asked her she nodded saying "birthday party!" I nodded. "wait how old are you turning Baby" she asked Mary, "um 32" Alice smiled "aw your still a little girl" she blushed and looked down. Her dress was rising she got of Uncle Jaspers lap and pulled her dress down, which she didn't do much since the dress doesn't go lower then mid thigh.

Uncle Jasper was glaring at the dress "Mary why are you wearing a dress that small" he question her, his voice trying to hide his anger. Mary looked down ashamed.

"sorry daddy" she sat back on Uncle Jasper laps "no its my fault if I had known she was our daughter I wouldn't have bought her that" Aunty Alice calmed Uncle Jasper. He frown but nodded. "anyways it's the last time your wearing it, right Mary" he eyed her sternly. She gulped and nodded. "yes daddy" she said quickly, he smiled "that's my girl" he kissed her cheek.

I looked down trying not to bring attention to my skirt that is right now, sitting on dads lap is not even covering my thigh, but to my luck Uncle Jasper felt my discomfort and nervousment looked over to me he looked at my skirt and frown at me.

I smiled.

"and you are not going to be wearing that skirt again Renesmee" he said sternly, I blush and nodded, dad looked down and saw how short my skirt, he turned and glared at Aunty Alice.

"Alice!" he growled her, she frown and throw her hands up in the air as surrender "sorry, god I just bought clothes that was sexy, my bad" she said and smiled shyly

Dad growled again but before he can say something I said something "daddy don't worry, I'll never wear this skirt again promise" he stared at me, then sighed and nodded, I heard Uncle Emmett chuckled.

"what is it Uncle Em" he smiled at me "no I just realized that my daughter is the only one that is dressed decent enough" he said, Rosy looked down not meeting her fathers gaze. Allan laughed.

"you think she's dresses like this all the time. Oh no no no you should have seen her shorts Monday they went over her thighs" Aaron said but the humor in his voice change to anger and just like Uncle Emmett's glare.

"Rosalind!" Uncle Emmett said in a calming menacing voice. "yea daddy don't worry I wont wear them anymore promise" she pleaded with him, he frowned.

Rosalind got up and satin his lap" I promise dad" he smiled.


	5. Phone Call

I felt my pocket vibrate I got up and took my phone out and looked at the Caller Id.

I sighed and put my hand in my hair, Caleb noticed.

"what is it sis" he question, I sighed and put my phone on the table, it vibrated against the hard wood.

"what your phone working up again" he said confused. I shook my head, "look who's calling Caleb" I said irrigated.

He picked up the phone and saw the caller. "Oi." he rubbed the back of his head.

"what am I going to do, Caleb" I said scared. My phone stopped vibrating.

"I don't know, first thing first is you have to answer him" he said flatly. I nodded. The others where confused, Mary had a vision. She turn to me and smiled.

"his calling in 5,4,3,2,1" she down counted, then my phone vibrated noisily on the table I inhaled and grabbed the phone. I answered,

"hello, Dad?" I said slowly, dad in the room gasped.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, where the hell are you?" the dad on the phone growled angrily, I sat next to Caleb he rubbed my back.

"I don know how to answer that Dad" I said sincerely, dad in the room just smiled at me.

"look around you Nessie and tell me where you are!" he was mad and scared, I sighed.

"look daddy, I need you to listen please" I pleaded with him. Dad on the phone sighed. "fine honey I'm listening" I sighed in relief

"ok daddy look I am home, but before you say that s impossible and you check every inch of the house. I'm home but in the past, please say you get what I'm saying" I pleaded. "are you trying to say that you went to the past" his voice was incredulous "it might sound like I'm lying but I'm not that's exactly what I'm saying." dad in the room sighed.

"you think you in the future self would believe her" mom asked dad in the room, dad sighed "I don't know". they both sighed sad.

Dad on the phone hasn't answered, "dad, dad say something please" I pleaded, my eyes watery. I really don't want dad to think I'm a liar.

"honey" dad on the phone said I sat up straight.

"dad, please say you believe me" I pleaded with him.

"of course I believe you sweetheart" dad on the phone laughed. I sighed in relief. "oh thank god, guys he believes me" I told everyone in the room.

They all sighed in relief, so did dad in the room.

"who you talking too Hun" dad on the phone question.

"um dad, when I mean the past I mean the past I'm sitting right in front of your past self moms on his lap and I mean human mom" I explained, dad on the phone gasped.

"seriously, put me on speaker." he said quickly.

I did a back take. "you want me to put you on speaker." I said unsure.

Caleb just chuckled.

" yes" he said strongly.

" you sure, positive, you thought this 100% through" I said smirking, Caleb, Aaron and Allan where laughing, Aunty Alice was giggling, actually everyone was smirking or laughing dad was shaking his head.

"yes put my on speaker" he said again but I can hear his irritation. I stopped the urge to laugh.

"are you really, really sure, you absolutely positively sure" Uncle Emmett was laughing uncontrollable, dad was trying to pout but we all saw the smile on his lip.

" Renesmee put me on speaker now!" he snarled getting angry. "fine, god I was just asking" I said through giggles.

I put the phone on the table and press speaker.

"ok dad your on speaker" I said out loud. "well its about time, so your literally in the living room with us but our past self's." dad said his voice getting that interested tone. It reminded me of grandpa.

"yes dad that correct." I said smiling. "amazing simply amazing" he said. "wow you sound like grandpa" grandpa in the room smiled.

"well I am his son" dad on the phone said proudly. Dad in the room nodded in agreement.

" so do you know when you might come back" he asked, thinking I actually never thought about that how are we going back. I looked at my brother and cousins and saw there concern and worry in there eyes.

"the thing is we don't know, we wished on a shooting star to get her. I don't know how we can get back" I said truly.

"so your saying you don't know how long yo1ur going to be there" his voice was guarded, but I heard the pain behind it. Me and Caleb sighed.

"dad don't worry we'll find something out and I promise I'll call you when I do ok." I reassured him.

" ok good, one thing your uncles are hearing the conversation they wanted me to say something's." he said Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett where paying attention.

"oh ok go ahead" I said confused why aren't they saying it.

" Aaron, Mary" dad on the phone said, "yes" they said at the same time.

"your father in that time is in charge ok completely without a doubt in charge, understand. He has full authority" he said seriously, Aaron and Mary looked at Uncle Jasper. "we understand completely Uncle Ed" they said together. I heard on the phone Uncle Jasper chuckled, Uncle Jasper in the room chuckled with him.

"um Rosalind, Allan" dad said on the phone, said people looked at the phone "yes we'll listening" they said also at the same time.

" good, your Father in that time as full authority as well understand" they nodded and said "understood" Uncle Emmett smiled at them fatherly pride in his face, Uncle Jasper and Dad had the same expression.

"well, Caleb, Nessie you know what I'm going to say, Edward or my self, ugh weird" I laughed and so did everyone else. "he has full authority ok"

"yea we understand, dad" me and Caleb smiled.

"ok then call me later I still need to explain this to the girls, your mother, Aunts and your Grandmother are going to go berserk when they find out" I frown mom is going to be difficult." why don't you tell her to call me, after you explain" I suggested.

"that's and excellent idea honey, I'll call you later honey" he said.

"ok dad love you, mom too, wait oh my god I cant believe I forgot how's Christopher" I said really how I would I forget my new Uncle, yes grandpa had a son he was born 3 days ago.

My cousins and Brother gasped and big smiles spread across his face.

" oh Chris his right here playing on his brother lap, his adorable" dad on the phone said I sense he was talking through laughter.

The rest of my family where confused, I saw Alice mouth 'who's Chris' I smiled when they find out who Chris is.

"aw how's his dad holding up" I shot grandpa a quick look. "his doing perfect, a natural father" I smiled "well his been a father for along time this shouldn't scare him to much" I laughed.

"yes your right" dad said on the phone, "put him on" I said quickly.

"ok, here you go, his on" dad said " Chris?" I said in a sweet voice. "hu Nessie," "hi sweetie, who you playing with"

"Emmy and Jazzy" I smiled I love how he says there names its so cute.

"and where's daddy at." I asked, "his at work, I miss him daddy said he'll be back fast but I want him" I smiled and so did my brother and cousins

"don't worry Daddy will be back soon" I said "ok where's Cay"

"you mean Caleb" I chuckled, Caleb smiled "ah hu" I smiled.

"I'm right here baby boy" Caleb said smiling.

"cay I forgot where does my daddy work at" Caleb looked at me and nodded he smiled.

" your daddy works at the hospital remember" Caleb said we didn't look up to know who gasped.

" oh yea daddy's a doctor, I love him so much his a great daddy" Chris said I smiled "yes he really is" I said sincerely.

"so Chris what's your Daddy's name" I smiled " his name is Carlisle. Why?" he asked in an adorable voice, "just wanted to see if you remember. And what's your Mommy's name" I said "Esme I love her too" he said quickly I giggled and Caleb chuckled. We absolutely forgot the extra audience.

"I believe you, your mother is the sweetest" I siad smiling, "Nessie where are you" he siad his voice a little sad.

"oh sweetie me and your other nieces and nephews had go out for a while." I said with a sad smile.

"why didn't you take me" his voice was thick with tears. "oh sweetie don't cry come on I promise I'll be back soon" aw he miss his big niece.

"you promise" he sniffled "I promise" I siad sincerely "ok, I miss daddy" I laughed.

" well I probably sure he misses you too sweetie" I heard a racket on the phone and heards Emmett booming voice.

"Chris time for your nap, dad called." I heard Emmett yell on the phone. "nooo Emmy I don't want a nap"

I heard the phone fall on the floor and footsteps running around.

"Chris get back over here now!" Uncle Emmett yelled at Chris. "nooo me don't want to go to sleep don't make me."

Me Caleb and almost everyone else was laughing, "Christopher Damon Cullen get over here now!" I heard Uncle Jaspers stern but gentle voice,

"I think the wisest thing he should do is just listen to Uncle Jasper" I said laughing I saw Mary and Aaron nodding.

"fine, let me say good bye to Nessie" I heard Chris say "fine little man, hurry up I don't want daddy'o to rib my head off if you don't get your rest" I heard Uncle Jasper say far away. I laughed out loud. The phone made a noise and I heard my little Uncles adorable voice.

" Nessie, I have to go to sleep Jasper's making me" he said an adorable grumpy voice. "I heard that Christopher" I heard Uncle Jasper yell "I love you too big brother" Chris replied.

I laughed.

"go to sleep Chris be good to your brothers and your Father" I said "ok bye Nessie, love you" he siad quickly "ok bye love you too" I said then the phone went dead.

I laughed quietly to my self.

"well Chris looks like his doing stupendous" Rosalind said with a smile "his so adorable, his a Carlisle Jr." Mary said after her.

" aw yes just as handsome as his father" I replied smiling. I looked up and found everyone staring at Grandpa and Grandma they both had tears in there eyes looking at the phone.

I smiled.

"on June 7, 2050, Grandma gave birth to an adorable blond hair boy with light clear blue eyes and dimples you guys decided to name him Christopher Damon Cullen and no I didn't forget about him I had a lot on my mind" I said smiling at Grandpa and Grandma who had tears in there eyes, "we all wanted to name him Carlisle Junior but you like Christopher better."

Grandpa just nodded.

"you two ok" I said slowly. "oh dear we'll fine I just didn't think I'll have my baby boy back" she said through her dry sobs all the girls got up and went to give her a hug me included.

I got my phone and went through my phone and found what I was looking for a picture of Chris on Grandpas lap both smiling hugely, God Chris looked so much like him.

I handed the phone to Grandpa, he looked at me confused.

"look at the picture" he did so and his eyes watered even more, his hand passed the screen as if trying to touch his son.

"his beautiful isn't he, he gets his looks from his father and mother." I said softly, he looked up at me and smiled not saying anything.

"let me see Carlisle" Grandma said quietly, Grandpa handed her the phone.

Grandma looked at the phone and gasped.

"oh my Carlisle his your twin, look at that smile oh those dimples" Grandma siad her voice thick with emotion.

I nodded. "oh my god let me see Esme" Bella said Rosalie and Alice moved next to her to see the picture.

They gasped "wow, he so adorable, god he looks like dad" Alice said excitement in her voice.

The boys where just congregating grandpa for the news.

Aunty Alice passed the phone to Dad and Uncle Jasper, and Uncle Emmett saw Chris. Uncle Emmett with his funny self looked back and forth picture to grandpa and said.

"Damn! You really should have called him Carlisle" he said in his booming voice, I saw Grandpa's hand smack the back Uncle's Emmett head.

"ow, dad!" Uncle Emmett rubbed the back of his head, while he was pouting. "why hit me" he asked "don't curse in front of the children" grandpa hissed at Emmett.

He looked down ashamed, "sorry dad".

I heard Rosalind and Allan snickering, Uncle Emmett glared at them, they stopped immediately. And both recited.

"sorry dad" I just smirked. Uncle Emmett passed me my phone. I put it back in my pocket and we all sat down.

I sat on dads lap, Caleb was in between dad and mom, and everyone looked identical like us except Grandpa and Grandma, Grandma was sitting on Grandpas lap they both look so happy.

"so what are we going to do with our time here, Nessie since you are the 'oldest'" Aaron said with a smirk.

I scowled at him, he chuckled along with Caleb and Allan.

"yea use that card" I said still glaring at them.

The smiled innocently at me.

"how old are all of you" Grandma asked, I smiled. "I'm 42, Caleb is 37, Aaron is 35, Allan and Rosalind are 33 and Mary is 31." I said matterfactly. She nodded "well you guys are very young" she said we smiled and nodded.

I heard Calebs stomach growl, I smirked.

"hungry Caleb" I siad he glared at me. "oh dear, let me go cook something" grandma was about to get up.

"no Grandma its fine, Caleb want to go hunting, catch some mountain lions." I said with an eager smiled. Caleb smiled big and hoped of the couch.

"yea lets go what you waiting for." he was tensing his muscles I laughed, Allan and Aaron where already up too.

"oh bears lets go" Allan said mimicking his father booming voices his muscles more menacing then they always are, "yea I'm up for some deer's, bears what ever I get" Aaron siad his lips over his teeth.

"what about you two" I looked at Rosalind who was looking at her nails, and Mary who was licking her lips. "I'm up for some deer's or elks" Mary said getting off of Uncle Jaspers lap. "well I'm up for 1 or 2 grizzlies" Rosalind said smiling at Allan. I got off dads lap, fixing my skirt.

"well then lets hunt" I said rubbing my hands together. I turned to the family seeing if they would like to girls. But when I looked over to them they had Identical expressions of horror. Mostly the boys where more terrified.

"y-you h-hunt" grandpa stuttered terrified.

"yes" I said slowly confused of there terrified expression.

"B-bears" Emmett and Jasper said scared like hell. "m-mountain l-lions" dad wad beyond scared.

"yes, why are you guys terrified I do it all time." I said waving my hand in the air like nothing, there eyes opened wider.

"but you guys are half human" dad sputtered "yes and we'll also half vampire so we can take out a bear or and angry mountain lion with no problem." I said smiling.

"but you guys can still can get hurt, bleed, break a bones" mom said worry in her voice.

"guys we'll fine we hunted before not a _scratch_ on us" my voice broke when I said scratch and I knew they saw it, dad narrowed his eyes on me.

"fine, fine I was distracted watching Caleb, because he was only five years old when a mountain lion pronce I turned to attack but he grabbed my arm with his jaw, I broke his neck and I had an ugly gash on my arm. But since I am half vampire I healed in a week and no scare."

I showed them my arm, but there eyes where still horror struck.

"guys don't worry, it never happened again. I'm way more careful"


	6. The Blue Letter

**Thank you for reviewing hopefully you like this Chapter. ****J**

**It took us 5 minutes to convince them that we'll fine to go hunting. **

**Aunty Alice gave us some clothes so we can change. Then we headed to the woods. **

"**Nessie" I turned to see Caleb up against a tree. "yes?" I said, his expression was worried. "how exactly are we going to get back home." I sighed, "I cant answer that Caleb, I really don't know" I said sadly he sighed "your worried" I asked him. **

"**I'm not worried per say, I'm confused" he answered. **

**I nodded. **

"**go drain a mountain lion, it always calms you" I told him, he smiled and sprinted toward the other direction. I heard a growl a snarl then I heard Caleb say. **

"**ha got you" I shook my head, I drank the last bet of blood out of my lion and wiped my mouth, this day has been crazy, I do worry of how we get home. But come on which teenager get to see there in the past and find out secrets. Hmm interesting. **

**I got up and brushed the dirt out if my jeans. **

**I looked around and from afar I saw Mary and Aaron draining a few dears, Allan and Rosalind where, well Rosalind was against a tree looking at her nails I swear she's as vain as her mother. **

**While Allan was wrestling with a bear, did Uncle Emmett drop him. **

**I turned around and walked over to Caleb who was still draining the Lion. I was walking when a blue light came in front of me.**

"**ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I scream and earsplitting scream. **

**Everyone was next to me in a flash, Aaron, Allan and Caleb where in front of me in a defense position. The blue light brighten and then faded in its place was a blue letter. **

**I moved passed Caleb and kneeled down to get the letter. A arm grabbed my shoulder I looked up to see Dads worry eyes. **

**Dad: I heard you scream what the HELL happened. **

**I shrugged and grabbed the letter. **

"**there was this blue light and this letter appeared out of then air." I told him my voice shaking. He grabbed me in a tight hug. **

"**don't scare me like that I thought you where hurt , in trouble." he said his voice saturated with relief. **

"**sorry dad the blue light got me by surprise" I said shocked. **

"**I am so tired of this magic crap, first we get here by a shooting star and now a freaking blue light with a blue letter. Seriously what the hell." Allan said frustrated, dad reached over and slapped him over the head. **

"**watch your language Allan Dale" dad told Allan seriously. **

**Allan put his head down in shame. **

"**sorry, Uncle Ed" he said shamefully **

**I smirked he is exactly like Emmett. **

"**lets go home and read this letter" his voice got confused at the end. I nodded. **

**We all headed back to the house Caleb came and walked next. **

"**I thought you where hurt, don't scream like that again." he pleaded with me. **

**I smiled.**

"**you and dad worry to much." I said carefree. **

" **no me and dad just worry the right amount." he argued, I rolled my eyes. **

**We walked to the house quietly dad still had his arm around my shoulder, for a guy who didn't know he had children a day ago he sure knows how to react when his daughter or son is in danger. We reached the house and Grandpa and Grandma where standing next to the door with identical worry expression. Grandpa was next to me in a flash he grabbed my arm and looked me all over. **

"**is she fine, did she get hurt, what happened" he asked dad frantic. **

"**dad calm down there fine, Nessie screamed because something surprised her." dad explained. **

**Grandpa sighed, and hugged me tight. **

"**you guys really care for us don't you?" I said surprised for there affection, I knew my parents and family in the future love us like crazy but they just found out. I thought they wouldn't get used to it especially this fast. **

"**of course we care, your our daughter, son, niece, nephew, granddaughter or grandson. why wouldn't we care" dad said confused. **

**I shrugged, **

"**lets just read this letter and see why its important" I said walking toward the door. **

**They followed me into the living room, mom was still sitting on the sofa the phone in her ear. I went and sat next to her dad came and picked me up so I can sit on his lap, I giggled Caleb sat where I was sitting everyone else took there sit, mom was still on the phone. **

"**yes, I'm staying for the night again" she spoke into the phone. Who is she taking to. **

"**Charlie" dad answered my unspoken question. I nodded. **

**Mom blushed red. "no dad, Edward and the boys are not here they decided to stay an extra night" mom lied, if grandpa Charlie was here. He'll see that she was lying and not because dad and the boys where in the room, even thought that's is pretty obvious but because of mom expression. She was bright red. **

" **yes, dad don't worry there not here, ok bye. Love you too." she hanged up and handed the phone to grandma. **

**She turned to me and sighed in relief. **

"**oh honey your safe thank god, what happened." she asked turning to dad.**

"**there was a blue light and it caught Nessie by surprise, so she screamed they said the light faded away and then there was this letter" dad told mom. **

**Mom nodded confused. I lifted the letter. **

"**have you read it" she asked me, I nodded no. **

**She nodded "well lets read what it says." **

**I shrugged and opened the blue letter. **

**You might be surprised, shocked maybe even worried of what is happening. But don't worry, you will get back to your time, just not anytime soon. What I mean is you and your siblings aren't going home until you see your own birth, just yours Renesmee. You need to see your birth to refill your wish. Your wish was to see your parents before you where born and when your mother was still human, for you to return you need to be born and you need to see your mother transformation. After she is turned you are to go to that clearing you went with your father that Christmas eve. There you would say goodbye to your parents so will your siblings at exactly 3;28 am you will be back in your house. You would wake up on the day you left, everything you went through would fell a dream. Nothing that's happens will change the pass enjoy your time and have fun. This was your wish you deserve it. It was a pleasure making your wish come true.**

**Good bye Renesmee. Yours truly **

**The blue light. **

We stared at the letter shocked, and surprised.

"so we cant go back until your born, and when Aunty Bells is transformed." Mary said slowly.

"that's what the letter said." I said slowly as while.

"well that's ok, we have fun, but it sucks we will wake up thinking everything was a dream" Rosalind said sadly. "I would like to remember this" she added.

I nodded. "I would like to remember also." I said matching her sadness.

"question is would we remember you" grandpa said sadness in his voice.

I frowned, and then sighed,

"I don't think you will" I said even more sad. His eyes grew even more sadder.

"if you heard what the letter said, it said nothing will change the future, you guys remembering us, would be changing the future, you would try to have us faster and that is sadly changing the future."

I said in a whisper.

"so what you guys stay a couple of months, we have a blast as a family and then you leave, everything that happened, everything that we did is forgotten" mom said sadly tears in her eyes.

Caleb hugged her tight.

"apparently that's the plan" I said tears in my eyes.

She cried in Caleb's shoulder. I looked around and saw tears, or dry sobs. From behind me I heard dry sobbing. I turned to see dad sobbing in my hair.

" guys don't cry, remember what the letter said we don't leave until I'm born that's not until September 10 its June 5 we have time and who said I cant be born later they did say nothing can change the future, when we return my birthday will still be September 10, even if I was born on may" I said hopefully trying to ease some of there sadness. Wait.

"that is if mom is willing to wait to become a vampire" I said turning to mom, she looked at me and smiled.

"I'll wait sweetie" she said strongly, we all sighed in relief.

Caleb sighed and groaned.

"what is it." I asked him.

"you know Nessie, I love Mom and Dad but we cant do that to Mom and Dad." he said. I stared at him in confusion.

We all did actually.

"what?" I said rubbing my head form confusion. He sighed.

"what do you think mom and dad in the future going to feel when, we don't show up for a month, two month, 3 month maybe 4 month. Your going to think they'll going to be happy like mom and dad are here" he said, I groaned.

"your right, we should call them and explain the letter." I said.

"that will work but if where going for your real birthday, that is still, I don't know two month, dad freaked when I went missing for I don't know a day" Caleb said frustrated,

"and why did you go missing Caleb" dad said, his voice interested.

Caleb smiled innocently.

"nothing just teenage urges " he replied.

" urges, urges for what" he insisted. Caleb smiled. I laughed. I think I should save him from dads glare.

"anyway, I know Caleb but I'll explain it to them." I explain. He nodded.

"well now that we know how we get back, we can enjoy our time." I said smiling. Caleb smiled too.

"yes we can learn more about you guys" Uncle Emmett said. I we laughed. Again my phone vibrated.

I didn't even look at it, Caleb got it from the table and smirked.

"who is it" I asked, but not really wanting to know who it is.

" I'll give you a guess, Jake" he answered, mom smiled, dad and the boys frowned, I groaned, what am I going to do about him.

He handed me my phone.

" hello" I said.

"Nessie oh my god are you ok love" Jacobs frantic voice rang from the phone.

" Jacob, Jacob calm down I'm fine, did dad tell you what happened." I said I put it on speaker so everyone can hear the conversation.

"dad just told me you where in the past. Like literally here's the conversation. 'dad, where's Nessie at' ok he went 'Nessie's stuck in the past' I was 'what' he didn't answer me, he smirked and walked away. What the hell am I supposed to get from that." he told me frustrated.

I was trying so hard not to laugh it was, Caleb was holding his chest as where Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Allan and Aaron laughing uncontrollable.

Dad was smiling but was looking at the phone in shock and so was Grandpa. The girls where smiling.

"Nessie you there" he questioned.

"yea Jake I'm here, you know dad likes to mess with you" I said smiling.

"yea yea what ever messing with me is one thing messing with my head is another thing" he complained. I laughed.

"yea yea but you still love him" I said " well of course I do his my dad" his voice went form humor to sadness.

" I'm sorry Jacob I shouldn't have brong that up. I'm really sorry about Billy." I said regretful.

"no no Nessie its fine, Edward been for me and even thought I might have hated him in the past, his been a wonderful dad to me for the past 2years I wouldn't ask for another one" he said strong, did I hear some pride.

"yea I'm probably sure he'll love to hear that" I said staring at dad his eyes where watery but there where beyond shocked.

"well I think he did his out side, if he did good, if he didn't well at least you know." he siad his voice sounded like he was smiling,

"but look I am in the past" I told him.

"wait you are, dad wasn't lying to me" he said shocked.

"name one time dad has ever lied to you" I asked him.

"really you want me to list them because some of them might surprise you." he told me through a chuckle. I laughed.

"wow, ok fine but he didn't lie to you this time." I said laughing, dad was shaking his head.

"but yea we are in the past, like right now I'm setting on dads lap" I told him.

"wow that's pretty weird, but awesome at the same time" he said surprise in his voice.

"I know we thought the same thing" I told him.

"wait what year is it" he asked me.

"um its June 5, 2008" I answered him.

"wow your not even born yet, wait are you planning on seeing me there" he questioned.

"I don't know maybe what do you think" I questioned him.

" that it would be wrong" he said "why?" I said.

"Nessie it hurts being away from you, I'm in agony because I don't see you close to me, but that we'll talking on the phone it doesn't hurt so much" he explained, I sighed.

"sorry Jake, but we'll be back soon in 2months" I said.

"2 months!" he choked, I sighed again.

"I have to wait until I'm born and Mom is transformed for us to go back" I explained.

"wow, but you do know moms transformation, is very gruesome right." he said slowly.

"yea I know I'm going to see if I can help that, and I'm going to talk to Sam" I told him.

"well ok, but good luck with Sam your need it, wait you should talk to me first, when I imprint on you it'll make it easier for you. And also don't tell me that Billy dies." he said softly.

" Jake" I started but he interrupted me "please Nessie, right now I'm happy in that time, yes I might be depressed because Bella's marrying Edward but now I love them both. I don't understand yet so just don't tell him. Let me be happy. Yes I'm happy now, Edward's a great father and it might be cheesy in saying this but I wouldn't trade him for the world."

I smiled and so did dad he was beaming.

"its not cheesy Jacob" dad said to the phone.

"Edward I mean dad!" Jacob shouted surprise.

"yes Jacob its Dad just form the past" dad said smiling. I heard Jacob gasp and I can picture is face.

"wow, did you hear the whole conversation" he asked.

"yes Jacob I did, actually everyone did." he said with a smirk.

"w-what? M-mom's t-there?" he said stuttering.

"yes moms here" he said chuckling

"a-and e-everyone e-else" he kept stuttering.

"yes Jacob" dad said "oh god, wow. Bye Nessie I love you but I have to go die of embarrassment" he said in a whisper

"Jake its ok" I urged.

"I know, but I have to go love you all" he said then the phone died.

Well that when ok. Right, right?

"wow I didn't know a wolf would be like that" Grandpa said shocked.

"Jacob is different, he really does love you guys" I said truly. Carlisle smiled.

" he became more attached when Billy died" I said sadly.

"how did he die and if we'll really good friend why didn't I save him" Grandpa asked pained.

"he was getting old, and you did but you cant really stop death grandpa. He went when he had to go, it hurt us all but we understood, Jacob didn't talk to anyone for while, he didn't leave his room, he even stop eating. Sam tried to talk to him, Seth tried. You tried but it never got anywhere, dad one day went into the room to talk. And since that day his been calling him dad" I said softly dad was smiling.

Grandpa frowned still upset but his eyes where calm and happy.

"well lets learn about each other" I said getting excited we did have 2 months.


	7. Aro's Death

We all settled in the living room.

"ok um Nessie what's your hobby." grandpa asked me. I thought about that.

"well me and Caleb both have the same hobby, we love music and playing the piano. It calms us" I said, Caleb was smiling and nodding in agreement.

"you like to play the piano?" dad said in awe and pride. I nodded.

"you taught us, I remember the first time you played the piano for me. It was a sad day I was, well I look like I look now difference is it was 10 years ago I was 32and I was sitting next to your piano, tears where streaming down my face, you, Caleb, Allan, Aaron, Grandpa, Uncle Emmett, and the wolf pack were out side with Uncle Jasper practicing battle moves." I said slowly.

"battle moves, why the hell would I be showing them battle moves" Uncle Jazz said concerned. I sighed sadly.

"the volturi came back and this time they didn't come to kill me or Caleb or anyone, he came to kill one individual and that individual was the most important person in our lives, I'll be screw if I'm going to let him die." I said tears streaming down my face.

Mom gasped, I knew what she was thinking, everyone was, everyone had agonized eyes and where staring at one person, dad.

Grandpa was the first one to speak, but he spoke through sobs. "who do they want to kill" I looked at him and started to cry.

"I cant Caleb, I cant finish I cant say his name, I know it passed and we all made it out alive. It still hurts that he was in danger like that please you say it." I said shaking we sobs. Dad look terrified and grabbed me tight in a hug.

Caleb squared his shoulders "before you jump to conclusions Dad isn't the one that's in danger, don't get me wrong, dad is very important to me, an I'll be damned if I let him die. Because if he goes, I go" he said strongly. I frowned.

Dad gasped, then growled.

"you listen to me, Caleb Anthony if I go you are to stay here and be here for your mother and sister, no way are you allowed to kill your self do you understand me Caleb." dad told him sternly.

Caleb shook his head no. Dad growled more angrily.

" CALEB!" dad shouted angry.

"NO! Dad! Look it" Caleb had tears in his eyes but he was fitting them "Allan tell me what you would do if Uncle Em died!" he told him.

Uncle Emmett flinched, I looked at Allan, he slowly turned to his father, his expression in utter pain his eyes with tears so was Rosalind.

" I go right after him." he whispered. Uncle Emmett gasped and looked at him angrily and in agony.

"ALLAN!" Uncle Emmett shouted, Allan didn't look at him.

"see, now Aaron tell me if your Father was to die, what would you do" Caleb said some tears escaping his eyes. Aaron looked at Uncle Jasper, tears going down his cheeks so was Mary.

"I'll die also" Aaron said looking at his hands. I all of sudden I felt agony grip me and I fell to my knees so did everyone else. I saw Aaron crying. I forced my self up and crawled to him I put my hand on his knee. The pain became worse, I whimpered.

"A-Aaron p-please s-stop" I sobbed, he looked up and saw how much pain he caused.

"oh my god, I'm so sorry. MARY!" he screamed, Mary was on a fettle position her, knees to her face, arms around her legs, her face in excruciating pain. Aaron wrapped his arms around her and passed calmed around the room. Everyone sighed in relief. They got back to there sits.

"Mary, I'm sorry I just cant think of dad dieing. It hurts to much. And to think we almost lost him in that battle." he mumbled in her shirt.

"its ok Rick I'm fine it hurts to, its just the pain that hit me was to much to bear." May said quiet.

"AARON!" Uncle Jazz half yelled, his face not over the agony. Aaron sighed.

"I know dad, I'm not allowed to kill my self" Aaron said sadly. Uncle Jasper was glaring at him.

"but doesn't mean that when it happens that I wont" he continued more sad, his dad just growled but didn't say anything.

Caleb know turned to Dad. "now tell me, Uncle Jazz, Uncle Em Dad, that if grandpa died you wouldn't want to go after him." Caleb said, Grandpa turned to see there answer, anger evident in his brow.

Uncle Em, Uncle Jazz and Dad sighed, and said at the same time. " we would without a doubt follow close behind, because what's point of living when you father who was there for so many years left you" they where staring at grandpa with agony in there eyes.

Grandpa stood from where he was sitting his expression angry.

" in no way are you three allowed to kill your self's do you understand me, if I go that's the end you are to stay and wash out for your mates and kids your are not leaving them. Do you UNDERSTAND. Jasper, Emmett, Edward?" grandpa said angrily but gentle.

Dad and my two Uncles stared at him like he had two heads, but nodded.

"but like my son said 'doesn't mean I wont if you do die'" uncle Jasper recited, Grandpa glowered at him.

"exactly!" dad added. Grandpa turned his glare to dad. "Edward I almost lost you twice because of the volturi no way in hell am I going to go through that again." Grandpa said sternly.

Me and Caleb looked at dad surprised and hurt,

"what do you mean Grandpa almost lost you twice, dad what happened. What did you guys not tell us in the future." I said scared.

Mom and Dad looked at each other, dad looked at us pained and said " I'll explain later promise" he said a little nervous, I was scared of what he would say.

My brother spoke up "see dad you understand the pain, we had to FEEL that pain, because, whom ever Aro wanted dead was his friend." Caleb said tears streaming down his face, his hand palm forward was pointing to the one and only Grandpa Carlisle.

Grandma gasped and looked at grandpa pained,

Dad jumped from his seat, lets say I'm glad I'm standing next to Aaron or I'll be on the floor.

"what the HELL did Carlisle do to make Aro want to kill him" dad said PISSED off. But he was fighting tears.

Caleb frowned.

"word got around that Carlisle made a 'potion' that makes woman vampires conceive children, Aro didn't look at it the nice, good way. He saw it as Carlisle making his coven bigger so he can out rule him and take over the Volturi. So he thought that it will be better to just kill him but lets us go." I said sadly. Grandpa was quiet, he just sat there his expression pained.

"Grandpa the compassionate man he is, knew what was going to happened because of Mary and Alice visions. Said 'Aro wants me dead, fine but I go to him I don't want him coming here." I said, I walked over to grandpa and sat on his lap, he looked shocked but he smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and hold me tight.

" we couldn't let him go, but grandpa, sorry for interrupting but grandpa you always say dads stubborn or moms stubborn. Your stubborn as well"

He creaked a pained looking smiled I snuggled closer to his chest, I heard a deep growl but I knew it was a sound of love.

" again grandpa was stubborn and said no I'm not letting my sons, daughters, wife, grandson or granddaughters die for me, but we said we rather die for you then see you die" I said softly.

Grandpa growled but this time it was from anger.

"you think that I would let you fight for me, you don't think that it would hurt me to see you die because of me!" Grandpas voice was quivery but not only anger but with dry sobs.

We didn't answer him.

" it took us 2 weeks to convince him that no matter what we would fight along with him and if that meant dieing with him we where up for it." I said, Grandpa kept snarling under me.

" Jasper was teaching the boys, Grandpa prohibited him to teach the girl even though I wanted to fight" this time all the males growled.

"doesn't mean we didn't watch from afar. We got some moves down and don't forget. Caleb, Aaron and Allan didn't want Grandpa to die, and that Aaron is biologically Uncle Jasper son he got his army strength and knowledge, you know the apple never falls far from the tree. Aaron took over and taught the girls when the male adults where hunting." I said smiling at Aaron. He smiled back.

"AARON!" Uncle Jasper scold his son. Aaron flinch.

" I know dad, I basically disobeyed you and Grandpa but it was teach them or let them teach them self and hurt them self's. You can see my dilemma." Aaron said pleading with Uncle Jasper with his eyes.

Uncle Jasper frowned glaring at him and said "your grounded" Aaron gasped.

"but dad. Come on please" Aaron pouted, Uncle Jasper narrowed his eyes. "do I know in the future?" he questioned.

Aaron gulped "no" Uncle Jasper glared.

"do you want me to give myself a call" you know that would be hilarious if it wasn't so menacing. Aaron frowned and pouted. "No Sir"

"then no complaining, your grounded for 2 weeks understood Aaron" Jasper said all fatherly, its sweet, Aaron was pouting and sad.

Jasper looked at him, pain crossed his face and he sighed. "you know I love you right? I'm grounding you because it was dangerous what you did, please don't hate me for that" Uncle Jasper said to his son. Aaron shook his head.

"no dad, I love you too. And of course I would never hate you, you're my dad" Aaron reply whole heartily, Uncle Jasper beamed at his son.

"is it ok if I can continue I don't want to ruin the father son moment" I asked smiling, they smiled at me and nodded.

"well it all comes to the day before the battle I was up to my nerves with people crying, people say goodbye to each other, me walking pass my parents bedroom hearing them declare love to each other as if its there last minute living, hearing your mother say, Honey I love you and nothing well ever stop that. Seeing your Grandfather put on a strong brave serene face and when you pass his room you hear him crying, sobbing, to open the door and see him broken in the corner with a torn expression. You never seen it and lets hope you never do, but I have to see a grown man, who lived for so many years braked down in front of you, and you having your arms crossed and not being able to do anything. To just hope to god that we win and it works. Or see that person in front of you DIE!" I shouted tears ruining Grandpas shirts since I crushed my face in his chest, grandpa was shaking with sobs but quietly.

Grandpas arms were holding me tightly.

"Nessie" I heard Caleb's voice behind me "Nessie" he said again I ignored him. "Renesmee!" he shouted, I sighed and turned to him.

Caleb had tears down his cheeks.

"Caleb" I whimpered.

"Nessie, who has you in his arms?" he question.

"Grandpa" I replied. "exactly, now who would always have you in his arms" he said.

"Daddy" I said, I saw dad smiled.

"well that's common sense, who else and don't say your Uncles" said Uncles pouted but smiled also.

"no I know, Grandpa, he promised to never leave," I said smiling sadly.

"and did he ever brake that promise" he asked. I shook my head no. he smiled.

"no, he still here and his holding me." I said smiling, unconsciously snuggling closer to grandpa.

Grandpa lend forward and whispered in my ear.

"forever, I love you sweetheart." he said warmly.

"I love you too grandpa." I said.

"I was sitting next to the piano, seeing Uncle Jasper teach Aaron how to attack, I flinch so many times Jasper attacked him, dad came pass the room and saw me crying, he frowned and came to sit bye me. He pulled me into his lap. And told me. 'You know when your mother used to cry I used to sing to her, or hum her lullaby'. I remember dad singing to mom but I never paid attention I was more interested in books, but he started to sing to me and he played the piano, its been a long time since he played the piano. Ever since he heard that Grandpa was sentence to death by Aro he stopped playing. I heard the melody and it instantly calmed me, it was so beautiful and happy that I forgot everything that was happening. This song finished and dad told me that if I need anything if I feel down to go to him and he make me happy" I said smiling. Dad was smiling too.

"do you want to know about the battle or no." I asked, they looked at grandpa scared and pained, and nodded yes. I sighed .

"we went to the clearing a day before they would be arriving , we were all ready grandpa was next to grandma through everything. They arrived the next day around noon. Aro came with Marcus, Felix, Caius, Jane and Alec. Renata was behind Aro protecting him. Aro was shocked to see us with grandpa and asked. 'your willing to die for him' we all nodded. "what a shame' he said in a sneering voice. Aro looked at Carlisle and said 'its noting personal Carlisle, I'm just doing my job.' Aro smirked. Grandpa stared at him his face showing no emotion. Caleb and mom where shielding us, so Jane was growling and snarling. Aro look bored, he waved his hand and Caius and Felix attacked. Emmett and Jasper had them before they got close to Grandpa. Aro scowled, Jane and Alec attacked, I had Jane before she came in contact" I stopped because Dad was looking at me wide-eyed.

"anyway I had Jane around the neck, lets just say her head wasn't connected to her body anymore." they stared at me shocked. I smirked. "Dad and Allan went to help Emmett and Jasper. Aro saw Caleb protecting them, he screamed stop to Caius and Felix, they stop struggling immediately ,Caius glared at Aro. Emmett and Jasper pulled away. Caius and Felix went and stood next to Aro. 'that boy his Edwards son right' Aro spoke,. Dad nodded. 'his a shield, like his mother' he asked again. Dad nodded. 'come with me boy' dad growled, Caleb looked at him, and I know instantly what he was going to do. Caleb looked pained but determined. He walked over to Aro. Ignoring Dads growling. Caleb asked Aro 'if I go with you would you leave my family alive'" dad and everyone else gasped.

"Caleb!" dad shouted. Caleb smiled innocently. Dad glared.

"Aro said fine, Grandpa didn't allow that, aro was getting mad, the fight started again. It was Carlisle vs. Aro. Allan already killed Alec. Caius and Felix were helping Aro. Marcus was watching bored as hell. The rest of the boys where helping Grandpa. Mom took out Renata, so now Aro isn't protected. Carlisle wasn't happy, he attacked and got Aro around the neck, what surprised me more was that Caius and Felix stepped back to watch they didn't attack. Grandpa killed Aro, and he was smirking doing it." everyone smiled and looked at grandpa in relief

**(I hate Aro so I wanted him dead in this story, I didn't kill the other ones because they just follow Aro's commands, I think they'll innocent)**

"They finished him up and put him in the pill with Jane and Alec then they set it on fire. They turned to Marcus, Caius, and Felix they where smiling, Marcus step forward. And said 'thank you, its been to long that Aro has ruled, Carlisle you are in charge of the volturi but that I know you have a family here we will keep in touch through the phone. I am sorry for the mess that happened when I heard about your invention. I was happy if my love was still alive I would have loved to give her, her child. I look up to you Carlisle. You're the son I never had" I smiled.

Carlisle smiled.

"with that grandpa and Marcus hugged, they said goodbye and so did Caius and Felix. We left happily, when we got home, there was a lot of hugging and kissing, then there was yelling at one individual. Caleb!"

When I said my brothers name, I felt my self being lifted and sat back on the couch next to Grandma, she hugged me.

I looked up to see Grandpa and Dad standing over Caleb, there expression the same amount of anger and pain.

"Caleb!" they both shouted.

"look listen I'll tell you what I told you guys in the future, I did what I thought was best" he said simply.

Dad and Grandpa growled.

"you did what you thought was best, how the hell is dieing or leaving with Aro best" Grandpa snarled.

"look, I couldn't see you die, so I saw an easy out me dieing yes it would hurt but you would get over it." Caleb said clearly.

Dad was glaring at Caleb murderously, but before he can get a word out grandpa spoke.

"BULLSHIT!" he growled, we started at him in shock so did dad, "you don't think it wouldn't hurt me if I saw my grandson taken from me or killed for me" he spoke his voice was angry but I knew he was holding in his tears.

"Caleb!" dad started but Caleb stood up and touched both there shoulders "dad, I promise to never do that again, it passed I'm still here no need to worry" Caleb pleaded.

Dad and grandpa sighed but hugged him tight. A big AWW went around the room. They pulled away and Caleb was blushing, I giggled. Dad and grandpa went and took there sits again.

"no dad explain, why did Grandpa almost lost you twice" Caleb said, seriously his really close to dad.

Dad frowned and looked at mom.


	8. Leaving Part 1

Dad was still looking at mom with a pain lost expression, I was so lost what happened between them, and most important was it so bad. Was it bad enough that they didn't tell us in the future. What could they have possibly done. And what did dad do, to be close to death twice.

I saw dad flinch in the corner of my eye. I turned to him.

His expression scared me, it was pained, agony, lost, afraid, scared. What was he afraid of, did he do something so terrible that he would be afraid of losing us, hating him. I saw dad grimace at my last thought. That was it, what ever dad did he was afraid of how me and Caleb would react. But come on he should know by now that what ever he did we would always forgive him, no matter what his our father we love him.

Dad smiled at me lovingly.

"dad not to be rude, but we'll waiting" Caleb said impatiently, I smiled.

Dad sighed, mom rubbed his knee "they'll understand Edward" mom encouraged him.

He looked at her hopefully, mom smiled. He turned to us, pain in his eyes.

"daddy, what ever you have to say we understand" I said, Caleb nodded.

He sighed "I'm more afraid your hate me" he said sadly.

Me and Caleb looked at each other and nodded understanding Caleb spoke "I think I know what your talking about".

Dad looked scared "you know" we shook our head no "nope" he answered.

"then how do you know" dad asked confused.

"its about moms 18 birthday, but every single time we bring it up, your answer is your too young to know, for crying out loud I'm 42 not 10. I'm tired of hearing that" I said irritated, dad sighed sadly.

"maybe its better if our future self's tell you" mom said cautiously. Caleb stood up.

"look, its doesn't matter if its you that tell us when we go back we still wont know it'll just be a bad dream, we wouldn't even think twice about. Please Daddy, mom tell us." Caleb pleaded using his puppy dog eyes. Dad took one look at him and sighed.

"fine I'll tell you, but promise you would at least stay. I understand if you wont talk to me, if you even hate me. But I beg you don't go. Its hurts enough to know that your children don't want anything with you. Not seeing them anymore hurts even more" mom frowned,

"what did you do daddy" I asked extremely curious, it was eating me alive.

Dad whimpered.

"something terrible, something I wish I never did. It was the most terrible horrible mistake I ever did. I regret everything, hurting Bella, hurting my family, hurting Esme. Most importantly hurting Carlisle, he created me, gave me chance, gave me life in a way, and I was about to take that all away, I was about to break this family, take Esme and Carlisle's son away, and I didn't even think about any of that, until I came back and saw the pain and worry I cause every single one of them. And now I have to cause it to my son, my daughter, my niece my nephew." he looked at everyone of us.

"I was stupid, idiotic, thoughtless and I hope that you all will forgive me, I am truly sorry" his voice creaked at the end.

"dad what did you do again" I asked again.

He sighed and went into his story.

**(I'm sorry but I am going to be retelling new moon, Bella and Edward are going to be talking, I am adding some thing, Alice and Carlisle are going to have there view on New moon, hope you have patience with me, I wont disappoint you hopefully****)**

"it start on Bella's 18 birthday like you said, I skip the beginning of the day. We had a birthday party, well actually Alice had a birthday party" dad smirked at Alice. She pouted at him.

"Bella was opening one of my gifts, and she got a paper cut, I saw in the person mind what was going to happen, I pushed Bella to the table where there was glass plates, while Jasper smacked into me" he said, everyone gasped.

And turned to Uncle Jasper, he looked pain and ashamed.

"Uncle Jazz, don't worry we understand, right Aaron, Mary" I looked at them pleading with my eyes.

They nodded immediately. "no no of course not. We found the reason for that remember Nessie" Aaron said,

"oh yea , well then never mind continue with the story then Dad" I said quickly

They looked at me like I had 3 heads, "yes?" I asked.

"can you enlighten us, what is the reason for my weakness" Uncle Jasper asked urgently.

I smiled at him, Aaron was frowning when his father called himself weak.

"that's another story, don't worry you will know after dad is done." dad and Uncle Jasper groaned.

"after Emmett and Rosalie took Jasper out of the house. Carlisle went and stitched Bella's arm, Bella and Carlisle told me to leave and talk to Jasper since I'm the only one that will get through him, and I'd been holding my breath since Bella sliced her finger. I left and Bella and Carlisle had there father and daughter moment" dad smiled, so did Mom, she looked at grandpa who was smiling.

"I was out side when I heard, Bella and Carlisle talking about my mother, I thought while I heard them talk I thought about right and wrong, and how dangerous it is for Bella while being with me. I took Bella home, I stayed with her that night, she saw there's was something wrong with me, there was I was fighting with my self, fighting if Bella being with me is too dangerous or is It just me. The days passed and I grew even more remote, I didn't smile and it hurt to me to see that Bella sat, the days I didn't stay with Bella I would go up to her window and watch her, she was restless and moved around a lot, I knew it was because of me and that will hurt me more, until that day dreadful day, I went home and I told everyone to pack, I was so mad, at myself that I didn't think twice of my decision, I was set. I was going to leave Bella"

dad said it so low that I thought I wasn't going to hear, but I heard those two agonizing words 'leave Bella' he left mom.

I gasped I wrapped my arm around my torso, the pain that went through me was intense, just to think what Mom had to go through, tears filled my eyes and I couldn't speak I just looked at the floor, tears drops staining the white rug, I looked over to Caleb his position like mine but his agonized eyes where on me. You could see he was holding in his tears. I tried to say something but I couldn't. I just looked at him, 'continue dad'.

I heard his agonized breath, I knew why neither me or Caleb had looked at him since he said he was leaving mom. I just couldn't find it in me to look at him.

I swear I could have felt his flinch, and I swear I can picture his agonized face, unshed able tears in his eyes. And i'm sorry but I just cant.

He took a ragged breath and continue his voice was full of pain.

" I went to Carlisle urgently, he was in his study going over a file of a passed patient his face in a frown. He like always found time to speak he put his papers away and smiled at me. 'what can I do for you son' he asked warmly. I bluntly told him 'we're leaving' he was surprised of course and thought the worst 'did you cheat' I shook my head no impatiently. He looked confused 'then why are we leaving Edward' he ask concerned, 'I cant keep Bella always at the point of danger, she has to have a normal human life. She can't have that with me' I said my voice quivered at the end, Carlisle the great father he is, stood up and hugged me a hug. 'Edward son, Bella loves you and you her, you cant live without your mate think twice about this think about Bella' I shook my head 'that what I'm thinking Carlisle, I'm thinking that Bella is going to end up hurt if she stays with me. He safety comes first' he sighed and looked at me frowning. 'Edward-' I cut him off 'we're leaving I'm sorry Carlisle' he frown but said 'Edward I don't think this is the right thing but we'll go, but you're regret it in the long time Edward' I didn't respond, I just walked out." . Dads voice was a mixture of regret and pain.

"I'm sorry dad, I should have listened to you" dad apologized.

"Edward son its fine you didn't know better." Grandpa responded. I still haven't looked at Dad, and I knew it hurt him but I just couldn't. I'm sorry.

He sighed sadly and continued.

"bye morning the next day everyone was gone, I went to school like any day, at the end of school I told Bella I was going over, if I can come over, she accepted. When she arrived to her house I told her to take a walk with me in the forest. She said fine, we reached the forest and I told her we where leaving. Bella thought I meant her, she asked for more time. I told her that Carlisle is stating for 35 and he looks 23. Bella caught on that I didn't meant her and us, I just meant us. The look on her voice made me cry she looked so hurt and then she said 'you. don't. want. Me' I had to say No!"

A sob escaped me and Caleb. I got up and walked over to Caleb, he opened his arms and I crawl on his lap I sobbed in his chest his arms tighten around me, his body shaking from his sobs.

"shhh..everythings fine Nessie" he whispered, I heard another sob but didn't lift my head to know who it was.

"Nessie, Caleb I'm sorry. Please don't ignore me, talk to me I'm here please" dads voice was heart breaking his voice was filled with pain and sobs.

But I still couldn't look at him. He whimpered and it broke my heart to hear my father like this 'daddy just continue please' he sighed but continue.

"after I said my lie and left Bella I went into her home and took everything that will remind her of me, there's was this picture that she taken, she fold it so you can only see me. I took that picture and put it in my inside pocket, then I gathered everything in a bag and hid it under the floor boards in Bella closet, it was stupid of me but I wanted to leave her something of me. After that I ran home. I got in my car and sat there, I took the picture out of my pocket and turned it around there was Bella beautiful as always, I breathed in and the scent of the car burned me. I started to cry, all the pain I was holding in just came out. It hurt so much to leave her, but I kept saying it was for the best. I got out of the Volvo and took the vanquish instead, it had no painful memories of Bella. With that I headed to where my family was staying."

Dad was sobbing quietly it broke my heart. I got up from Caleb's lap, he kissed my cheek. I then turned to look at dad, I meet his agonized eyes there where tears in his eyes that cant come out but he was shaking with sobs.

I walked over to him.

"daddy its fine, I love you I just wish you never left mom" I said sadly, the only reason I wasn't looking at him was because I was thinking, would he get tired of us, will he leave mom, will he leave me and Caleb.

I felt someone pull me closer to him and there arms crush me into there chest.

"Renesmee, baby I would never leave you." he whispered in my ear.

I snuggled closer into his chest, his arms where holding me tight.

"you can continue daddy" I told him.

"well your father wasn't there to see what happened to me during his disappearance, months passed I didn't do anything I just walked around lifeless, zombie like. It was January when-"

Mom was interrupted by Caleb.

" JANUARY!, moms birthday is September 13. You seriously left for that long."

I looked over to Caleb he was standing shaking, tears streaming down. Dad put me on the couch and went to him. He touch his shoulder, Caleb flinched away. Dad grimaced.

"Caleb, son-" dad pleaded.

Caleb interrupted again. "don't call me son"

We gasped "Caleb" I yelled. He turned to me "NO Renesmee, continue Mom"

Caleb sat back down his head in his hand sobbing quietly, dad stood there as if lightening stricken him, his face was agonized.

"dad" I whispered. He looked at me pained, "come on dad sit down" he closed his eyes and made himself walk to the couch, he sat next me, but he was hard, tensed. I sighed. Caleb!

I looked mom and nodded, she sighed "Charlie wanted me to go back to Jacksonville with Renee, but I knew if I went I would forget about your father"

"what's the point of trying to remember him if, he left you without anything" I heard Caleb mumble.

"Caleb Anthony that's ENOUGH! Let it go" I looked at him sternly.

He looked at me and stood up "fine! But I'm not hearing this, I'm not going to hear what mom went through. If you need me you know where to reach me. I'm sorry" he turned to go to the door.

"Caleb please don't go" dad whimpered.

Caleb looked at him pained, then ran out the door.

Dad fell to his knees, shaking violently with dry broken sobs. I fell next to him and hugged him tight.

"dad don't worry he just needs time, knowing him he around the house, he knows better then to leave he can here what's happening"

Dad made no sound or movement that he understood me ,he was still crying.

"Uncle Jasper, Aaron some help please" I yelled urgently.

In a few seconds calming went around the room, dad stopped crying and stood up, dragging me with him, he crushed me into his chest and held me tight. 'why Caleb why?'.

Caleb's POV.

I ran into forest I kept replaying dads face, agonized I screamed into the air. I fell to the ground, grabbing fist fill of grass and soil.

Why? Why did he leave? Did he not love her? I brong my arms into my chest. Daddy don't leave me. Why didn't he tell us in the future this could have been solved if they would have said something. But NO they had to keep it. And look how I found out, bye going into the fucking past and learn it from my past parents. what gets me so pissed is that I'm going to forget all about this when I get back home. So not only do I have to fell pain for this, but I have to fell it twice. I know I'm going to forgive him. And that im going to go run into his arms and crying. I just want to be angry, but not at him, just mad in general.

I cleaned my hands on my jeans, and laughed knowing the fit Alice will throw when she sees it. I cleaned my eyes and stood up.

Something in the corner of my eye a dark reflection caught me, then the smell hit me, I turned to see a black wolf.

His nostrils where flaring, his eyes appraised me going up and down. I knew who he was. It was the one and only.

Sam Uley.

ohhh cliff hanger, what will Sam do? Well he attack Caleb? Turn to find out in the next chapter, wow I sound like a announcer there didn't I, oh well

Bye bye for now!


	9. Leaving Part 2

**Hi people I'm so so sorry that it took so long for me to write this I had writers block but hopefully you like this chapter please review**

Renesmee's POV.

Dad was still sobbing when mom went through her story. Apparently mom was up for extreme sports during the time dad was away.

"what was dad doing during this" I asked curious.

Dad flinch under me.

"your father, my son wasn't home"

I looked over to grandpa he looked sad, he had tears in his eyes. "what do you mean he wasn't home" I asked confused.

Grandpa sighed and he looked like he would cry.

"dad you don't have to explain, I could if you like" dad asked

Grandpa shook hid head at dad and pulled out a dirty crease folded paper.

"you kept it" dad gasped.

Grandpa nodded. He unfolded the letter and read.

**_Carlisle, father. I'm very sorry but the pain I feel is too strong for me to stay any longer. I regret hurting you and mother but staying I would keep hurting you. I 'm leaving, I know it hurts but I can't stay. I'm so very sorry. I love you so much and it hurts me to leave. I'm sorry Carlisle I proved you wrong and I shamed you. I hope you can forgive me. I'll stay in touch. _**

**_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Your son. _**

Grandpa finished the letter his voice tight with sob. He looked at dad.

"you've never shamed me Edward, and the least thing you've done is prove me wrong." he said strongly.

Dad smiled and nodded at him.

I stared at the letter. So he left mom and he also left his family. I frowned. Dad stiffened under me.

"continue grandpa"

I spoke quickly before dad said something.

"when I read that letter, my world fell. My son, my first son left home again and like the first time I didn't know when he would return"

Grandpa was looking down, but his body was shaking and he was sobbing. Dad sighed and put me down again. He got up and walked over to dad.

"Carlisle, dad. Please I'm sorry I didn't mean to do this. I promise I'll never leave again" dad was trying to get grandpa to look at him but grandpa found his hand extremely interesting.

"daddy!"

Grandpa looked at him. I smiled saying daddy always works.

"Edward I swear if you ever leave me again. I will lock you in a room that not even a vampire can escape."

"dad, but we'll vampires"

"exactly" he smirked.

"there's my dad" they hugged and I was back on dads lap.

He hugged me tight.

"I kept tabs on him"

I looked over at Aunty Alice she was staring at dad.

"you kept tabs on daddy"

She nodded.

"I would too if my brother just disappeared but in my case Uncle" Mary said, I felt dad nod.

I looked over to my cousins and realized they haven't spoken in a while. But I don't blame them.

"he would normally be in London hiding in a attic, it wasn't tell 3 month before Bella jumped of the cliff that Edward started to hunt Victoria"

I nodded mom jumping off a cliff was something really stupid. But wait why was dad hunting Victoria.

"why are you hunting Victoria"

"I wanted her dead"

I nodded.

"he started to look for her but Victoria was tricky and smart what he didn't realize that she came to forks instead. He spend everyday looking for her. I was in Alaska with Jasper, mom and dad where out hunting and Rosalie was in a room pissed because her family was breaking over a human."

I sighed and I heard Aunty Rose sighed too.

"I was in the living room with Jasper when I saw a vision. I saw Bella take her Jacket of and then jump in the water, I saw her fall. I screamed no, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were with me in an instant. 'Alice what happened' I looked at Jasper. 'Bella' Rosalie scoffed and turned to leave. 'wait she jumped off a cliff, she's dead' jasper and Emmett screamed 'what' Rosalie laughed. 'bout time, this family can move on.' I glared at her"

So was I. Rosalie looked ashamed.

"I was mad and sad that I just got on a plane to forks, Rosalie was mad at me saying why are you even bothering she isn't important. She's dead get over her, but I couldn't she was my sister my best friend. I made it to forks I went to our house and grabbed the first keys I found. I went to the garage and pressed the beeper it was dads Mercedes. I got in and drove to Bella's house. I though since Bella's gone I could consult with Charlie. I went in his house to wait for him. that's when I heard Bella's truck, I heard a voice and then I heard Bella's. I couldn't believe she was alive. I heard them fight then Bella was opening the door."

I'm probably sure the voice she heard was Jacob's

" the door opened and there stood Bella she turned the lights on. She looked at me then ran into my arms screaming Alice, Alice. Bella was bad she was hurt, and I couldn't believe my brother did this. I stayed with Bella for the night the next day I had to call Carlisle. Jacob came back to see if Bella was ok so I left the house so Bella could talk to him. I was in the forest draining an elk when I had a vision of Edward. He was walking down a dark ally 2 red eye vampires behind him, they got in a room and a vampire who reminded me of Aro from a pictured. Made him kneel down in front of him. The other two grabbed Edwards hands, while Aro grabbed his face they ripped him apart."

I gasped and hugged dad tight tears in my eyes,

"shhh baby its ok I'm not going to go anywhere I promise"

I sniffled.

"you can continue Aunty Alice"

She smiled at me.

She opened her mouth to speak when my phone rang.

I looked at it and got off dads lap, I answered the phone.

"Caleb what's wrong, what happen.

"Huston we have a problem"

"stop kidding Caleb what's going on"

Dad was on his feet he looked at me worried.

"Nessie I'm in the woods, but close to home so I heard what happened. But you need to get here now"

"why?"

"Sam's here"

"he didn't attack did he"

Everyone gasped.

"no but his circling me like he wants to"

"just say your friends with Carlisle Cullen he cant hurt"

"he wont let me talk, every time I try to open my mouth he growls"

I smiled.

"look tell him we'll on our way over there ok"

"ok, tell dad I love him and that I'm really sorry"

I smiled.

"yea sure"

The phone went dead.

"what happened"

"Caleb was in the woods and Sam Uley showed up"

They gasped.

"that mutt better not hurt my son"

"dad"

"yes"

"Caleb told me to tell you his really sorry and that he loves you"

Dad beamed.

"well lets go we cant just stand here"

We left the house and into the woods, dad caught Caleb's scent and we squared in. there across from Caleb was a giant black wolf.

"Sam we come in peace"

I heard grandpa tell Sam.

"who are they" dad spoke as a translator for Sam.

"Sam I would gladly explain"

"then do so"

"but it is a long story if you don't mind I would for your pack to come by tomorrow we can explain the new additions"

"I'll see what I can do Carlisle"

"thank you Sam I appreciate it"

He rolled his eyes

"there vampires"

"yes"

"but there eyes"

"that is why it is a long story Sam"

He nodded,

"I'll will come tomorrow with the rest of my brothers"

"thank you"

He nodded. With that he left. I turned to see Caleb looking at his hands,

"Caleb"

He looked at me. His eyes where teary.

"Caleb!"

I walked to him,

"what's wrong"

"I heard Aunty Alice vision of dad."

Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"talk to him"he shook his head

"why not"

"he might hate me, I told him not to call me son. I hurt him Nessie"

"Caleb dad would never hate you he loves you to much"

He smiled.

"let me get him" he nodded.

I walked to dad he was talking to grandpa.

"where's everyone else?"

"they went back to the house, Esme wanted to make you something to eat."

I smiled.

"dad Caleb wants to talk to you."

He nodded and walked over to Caleb.

"why don't we give them some privacy, lets go back to the house"

I nodded. We then ran to the house

Caleb's POV.

I was kicking my foot against a tree when I felt dad approach me.

"you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to, I understand"

"why wouldn't I want to talk to my son"

I laughed, son I'm no son.

"that's not true Caleb and you know it"

"what do I know dad"

"Caleb"

"what" I was fighting the tears for so long I just let them fall "I'm sorry dad"

"oh baby boy, I should be saying sorry. You have noting to be sorry about"

He grabbed me in a tight hug and I squeezed him tight, he rocked us side by side.

"I didn't mean anything I said in the house, I love you so much and I am your son, I'm proud to be your son."

Dad pulled away and smiled at me he had tears in his eyes.

"I love you too son, and I'm proud to have a son as wonderful as you."

I smiled.

"why don't we go back to the house, you guys still need to here the last bit of the story"

I sighed a shaking breath.

"I'm sorry son, I wish I didn't do this mistake, I hope you can forgive me"

his voice was thick and I looked up to see his face pained and tears in his eyes.

"daddy I forgive you it wasn't one of your brightest ideas but I heard why you did it and I couldn't blame you"

He hugged me tight I felt his body shake with dry sobs.

"lets go to the house dad."

"yea lets go, race you there"

"your on Caleb"

I smiled, and ran to the house I was in front for like 2 minutes then dad shot passed me. Dad bust through the door and I came 5 seconds later.

"no fair your naturally faster then me."

"what ever"

He tousled my hair I playfully growled at him.

"well are we ready to continue the story"

I nodded.

I sat next to dad, he put his arm around me. Nessie sat on his lap, I felt a tinge of envy, I remembered when I was small I would be with daddy all the time, I would be on his lap and now I'm big he doesn't do it anymore.

Dad's arms tighten around me and I forgot he can read minds, and I left my guard down.

_Oh sorry dad I didn't mean for you too hear that. _

"doesn't mean I didn't"

_I know you love me, I was just remembering, nothing's wrong. I promise I love you like crazy._

I looked up and dad was smiling at me.

"ok I had the vision and then ran back to Bella, I found her on the floor with the dog. She told me what was wrong and I said 'Edward'. then she fainted. Jacob took her to the couch and started to yell at me. Bella woke up and ask what's wrong. I didn't tell her about the vision because if she fainted on just hearing there's something wrong, imagine me telling her I saw Edward be teared apart and killed."

I flinched. Just imagining dad gone hurts to much. As in que dad tightened his arms around me.

"I just told her I cant see what his doing, then I got the phone and called the house seeing if Carlisle was back. Rosalie picked up. I asked her if Carlisle was back, she said no, 'call me when he gets there, have you heard from Edward' she stayed silent then answered. 'I called Edward.'. 'what did you tell him' 'I was checking up on him then I told him the good news' 'what good new Rosalie' 'that Bella's dead' I was so mad 'why?' 'why would you do that Rosalie?' 'she dead he had the right to now its better even she wasn't part of this family, she was a bitch' I snarled at her. 'Well, you're wrong on both counts, though, Rosalie, so that would be a problem, don't you think?' 'wait she's not dead, but what happen, didn't you see her jump. We have to talk to Carlisle. Did you see Edward kill himself?' 'Yes, that's right. She's absolutely fine–I was wrong… It's a long story… But you're wrong about that part, too, that's why I'm calling… Yes, that's exactly what I saw' she sobbed on the phone. 'Alice I didn't mean to-' 'It's a bit late for that, Rose. Save your remorse for someone who believes it' 'Alice please-" I hanged up on her."

I looked at Aunty Rose with tears in my eyes.

"did you even care?" she looked at me shocked.

"of course I did?"

"then why did you tell him"

"I didn't like Bella"

"doesn't mean you had to hurt him, you don't tell someone there mate just died. I wouldn't tell Nessie if something happened to Jacob until I'm positively sure he gone. And If I do have to tell her, I'll make sure she's here with me. You cant just tell someone there love of there life just died over the phone. Imagine if someone calls you an tells you Uncle Emmett just died"

She whimpered and tears filled her eyes.

"it hurts doesn't, well that's exactly what dad felt when you called him and told him the 'good news' how much of a bitch can you get?"

They gasped and Aunty Rose cover her mouth as a sob escaped. Dad popped my thigh.

"that's enough Caleb I mean it, say one more word and your in trouble understood"

"yes dad, you can continue Aunty Alice"

I saw Rosalie sobbing in Emmett's chest. I sighed. You know she deserves it. I felt dad lend forward and whisper in my ear.

"stop it, I mean it your this close to being up in my room and not leaving for 2 weeks knock it off"

A shiver went through my spine. You know dad knows how to threaten pretty good. And he doesn't even have to talk to you, just a look would make you behave

"sorry dad," I sighed "sorry Aunty Rose"

She smiled

"its ok, like father like son, you have his temperament"

I smiled.

"yea gets me in trouble from time to time" they laughed at me, so did dad.

Alice looked at us, I nodded.

"I got Bella out of the house and we had to race to the airport. Mean while Rosalie had to explain to Carlisle what was happening."

Rosalie shivered. "I cant speak, dad you can tell it"

Grandpa sighed,

"Me and Esme came back from the hunt, to find Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie crying and Emmett wanting to fight. I knew something was wrong. 'what's going on' I asked them, Jasper looked at me and I felt calm hit me 'Jasper stop it what's going on' Rosalie ran to her room and closed the door so I looked at Emmett. 'Emmett son what happen' he looked at me pained. 'dad you should sit down' I sat down and put Esme on my lap 'dad mom its not easy telling you this but Edward got a phone call that Bella died' "wait Bella died' my heart sank and Esme whimpered I thought the bad news was that my lost daughter died 'no dad Bella didn't die she's alive' me and Esme sighed. 'but there's a problem' 'what's wrong spit it out'

'Rosalie called him and told him that Alice saw Bella jump and die, well she didn't know that Alice didn't see Bella get pulled out. Edward was devastated.' 'oh our poor boy' I heard Esme say but the look on Emmett's face didn't make me fell better 'dad we cant reach Edward, Alice called for you and that Rosalie told her she told him, Alice saw Edward go to the volturi to kill him self, his on his way there' everything went blurry, tears filled my eyes, my son my first son, companion, brother was about die and I wasn't even going to tell him I loved him"

Dad was sobbing under me.

_Its ok dad. _

His arm tighten.

" I just sat there paralyzed, in the distance I heard Jasper calm Esme down. Emmett was shaking me 'dad dad say something.' I looked at him. His face was terrified. 'I need to go to my study' he frowned but nodded. I walked to my study and sat there I just sat there, I remembered everything I did with Edward since I turned him. Then I remembered the first time he left it hurts so much. And I realized I was a failure to him."

Dad gasped underneath me, but before dad sad anything grandpa continued,

"when Edward returned the first time I sweared to my self to not let him down again, when I read the note he left me I realized I failed him again. And precise moment I wanted to die, because I realized I failed him again but this time I couldn't make it up because I lost my son forever"

Grandpa was sobbing, dad was sobbing. I looked at Uncle Jasper and Aaron. They both nodded. And a wave of calmness and serenity washed over us. Dad and grandpa nodded at both of them.

"dad you would never be a failure I was the failure as your brother, companion and your son. You where my father,and you did everything you could. I owe you for everything."

Grandpa beamed at dad.

"I love you Edward"

"I love you too dad"

"you can continue Alice."

Aunty Alice nodded but here eyes were sad.

"Me and Bella where on the plane, I was talking to Jasper on the phone telling that I would make back, I was lying if Edward was killed and I was there they'll see me as a accomplice I would be killed. But I couldn't tell him that"

Uncle Jasper, Aaron and Mary looked at Aunty Alice pained.

"I told Jasper to warn Carlisle that the odds weren't good."

Grandpa gasped and looked at Uncle Jasper, who was avoding his gaze.

"you never told me that"

"I thought you were in so much worry I didn't want to worry you more, especially with a news that actually stated that there's a big possibility that your son and 2 daughters might not return"

Grandpa groaned and looked at dad, Alice and mom. He then put his face in his hands.

"continue Alice"

Alice smiled sadly at grandpa.

"after I got of the plane it was a endless scary wait to Volterra. We finally made it and I stoled a car. We raced to Volterra and there was a celebration going, St Marcus day. Cut things short is a holiday based on father Marcus who killed and vanished all vampire out of Volterra."

"that's ironic"

"very"

We laughed,

"anyway we made it inside of Volterra City and it was sunny so Bella had to run under the clock tower to save Edward"

We sighed.

"I had to run from the entrance to the middle of the city and I only 5 minutes to save Edward."

I looked at mom she was crying her eyes were red.

"I made it to your father, he survived."

Thank god.

"I wont tell you about the volturi, you've heard of him enough. After we left the volturi we went back home. I thought everything was a dream, but Edward proved me wrong"

The look mom had and that she was blushing red, I chose not to ask how. Dad chuckled.

"that night we had a discussion about my mortality, so we went to his house and we had a vote apparently I was supposed to change after graduation but Edward made a condition if I wanted him to change. He asked to marry him"

I smiled. Wait.

"Nessie?"

"yes"

"isn't dad and mom getting remarried in December?"

"yep Alice was planning a winter wedding"

I nodded. I looked at dad he was beaming.

"so that's what you guys wanted to keep from us.?"

Dad and mom nodded, me and Nessie shook our heads.

"well now we have a problem"

"which is?"

"the wolfs how are we going to explain this"

"oh my god"

"what Nessie"

"how bout if Jacob comes"

All the boys started to growl.

"oh knock it off, anyway if Jacob sees me his going to imprint"

"we have to explain to the wolfs Nessie"

She frowned

"fine but you need to explain first then explain the imprint and then I come in, I don't want to hurt Caleb"

I smiled.

"your not he'll be happy to see you"

She smiled.

"ok time to eat."

As if on que my stomach growled.

**(hopefully you liked the chapter i'm debating if i should but disapline in the story vote in your reviews in yes or no.) **


	10. Family

I'm so so so so so so so sorry that it took me so much to update, I had a very hard case of writers block, I know this chapter isn't that good, but me and my cousins and family was sitting around the table during Christmas, we had a conversation on how we acted when we were small it gave me an idea hope you like.

Again I don't own any Twilight Characters just most of the Children's. :)

* * *

We finished eating and Renesmee looked at me.

"what"

She shook her head, I shrugged.

"what are you going to say to the wolves?" I looked at her and her eyes where concerned. So that's what was bothering her.

"I don't know Nessie the truth"

She sighed.

"but what about Jacob"

I frowned

"Nessie you cant just keep protecting his feelings." she looked away and her hand traced the ring on her finger.

I smiled.

"you could make him happy"

She looked up and there was tears in her eyes "how Cab"

"Jacobs depressed now because mom is getting married with dad. You could be his light so he wont be depressed an look forward in seeing you being born."

She smiled.

"you always know what to say, your really are dads son"

I chuckled and I heard dad chuckle also. I looked at him he was beaming at us.

I smiled I really am his son. He beamed brighter and his eyes filled with venom. I blushed.

I took the plates to the kitchen and Grandma stopped me from cleaning them.

"no no son go back to the living room"

"you know grandma" she beamed "I used to clean all the time"

She shrugged and shoved me back to the room. I shook my head and went back to the living room, everyone was sitting and looking at the T.V.

I sat down and sighed.

Dad turned to me.

"what's wrong son" I shook my head he frowned, "there's something wrong" I shook my head. He was still frowning but didn't ask again.

We sat there seeing T.V for a while when Aunty Alice complained.

"ugh this is so boring lets do something"

"lets find out about our kids" Uncle Emmett suggested. We nodded. "Ok lets start with Nessie"

She groaned, "why me"

"cause your older" I smirked she glared at me and then smiled.

"ok when you do something bad and you come to me say ' Nessie sis don't tell dad I'm begging you' ha" she smirked at me.

I pouted. I felt dads gaze on me "Caleb what did you do"

I turned to him and his eyes where serious, I smiled innocently.

Nessie laughed.

"you should ask what he hasn't done" dad was glaring at me and I was glaring at Nessie she smirked.

"you don't need to know about that"

Dad's glare went more furious.

"what did you do Caleb Anthony" I pouted.

"come on daddy"

His glare wavered and his eyes softened. "that's not fair you used the daddy card" I smirked at Nessie, dad was still smiling.

"we need to know who is going to talk to the wolves"

I frowned. I knew Nessie was going to pick me.

"Caleb?" her voice was soothing trying to convince me.

"no uh-uh I don't talk" I shook my head and crossed my hands and crossed my legs I looked identical to dad. Why? He was in the same position.

Nessie looked from me to dad and smiled.

"well Edward Jr. your second oldest, which makes you second in command, which unfortunaly for you makes you second to speak when I cant"

I glared at her when she called me Edward Jr. not that I don't except it just makes me have to take in second in command, dad was smiling at what Nessie Called me.

"wait if I don't speak that means Aaron is in command"

Aaron was reading a book. He looked up.

"no uh-uh don't bring me to this mess" I glared at him.

"you can glare at me all you want, ok I control your emotion so you can agree voluntarily or I'll make you agree and you know I can."

I glared at him more, but everyone else was laughing at me and him. Uncle Jasper was in between amusement at his son or pride.

"fine Nessie I'll speak" she smiled and Aaron smirked, I turned to him "ass"

He smirked. While I got a hard smack on my thigh. "ow, what was that for dad" I rubbed my thigh.

"no cursing Caleb" dad looked at me sternly but there was love in his eyes. I pouted.

"sorry dad"

I heard Aaron cough over a chuckle.

"I'll get you"

He scoffed. "how much trouble can I get in, I'm already grounded for 2 weeks for something my father in the future doesn't even know"

I chuckled at his frustrated expression. He scowled at me and slumped back into his seat with a mad/sad face, Uncle Jasper looked torned and sad at his expression but didn't reduce his punishment because he knew he deserved it.

I put my head back and yawned.

"tired son"

"yea"

"well it is 8:00, what time do you normally go to sleep"

Well I knew there was no use in lying to him. I heard dad growl. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me. His eyes where serious and stern.

I sighed.

"we normally go to sleep at 10:30"

"ok well then you have 2 hours and 30 minutes."

I nodded.

"I wonder what Chris is doing." I looked over to Nessie, she had a thoughtful expression.

"I don't know pestering his father."

Carlisle looked at us and smiled, Nessie laughed at me.

"what that boy is a talker." I said out loud,

"no he isn't his just like his father curious beyond belief." Carlisle looked away like he would blush but he smiled. " He always has to have an answer no matter how simple the question could be."

I rolled my eyes "his a talker."

She crossed her arms across her chest," I don't know why your talking since you were a talker your self."

I blushed and glared at her.

"matter-of-fact you were always following daddy around everywhere he went."

I blushed even redder and dad smiled at me.

"well at least I didn't always ask questions."

"HA you were always 'daddy what's this?' or 'daddy why are my eyes green and yours and mommy are gold' seriously you were so adorable."

I think I was permanently red. Dad and mom where smiling at me, dad had tears in his eyes.

I smiled at him and he glowed.

"yea well I wasn't the only one, who was a talker when he came?" I was looking at Aaron. He looked at me then looked down blushing. Uncle Jasper looked at him smiling.

"what did my son do"

Aaron blushed even deeper. "I did nothing."

His dad smiled at him but there was curiosity in his eyes.

Nessie looked at Aaron "Aaron wasn't a talker he was a manipulator"

Aaron groaned, Uncle Jasper looked at him curious.

"but wait how was he a manipulator" Dad asked.

"well his power is number one, he made us feel that what ever he did was ok" I told him.

Uncle Jasper looked at his son, have in amusement then stern,

"Aaron Richards!" he scolded.

Aaron flinched "what, dad I didn't want to get in trouble." he said.

His dad glared at him. "did you ever manipulate me" he asked in a dangerous low voice.

Aaron looked at him then sighed. "I did once, not smartest thing to do"

Uncle Jasper growled at his son.

"you never did it again" he asked through closed teeth.

Aaron shook his head no. "no not what after you did to me, when I did it the first time" he admitted.

"what exactly did I do to you?" he asked.

Aaron sighed. "lets just say I couldn't sit down for a week"

I flinched, Jasper never punished me but Dad did, that's something you really don't want to repeat.

I looked and saw Uncle Jasper and dad have the same expression of love, and pain.

"so how Allan when he was small" Aunty Rose asked.

Me, Aaron and Nessie burst out laughing. Allan blushed.

"his Emmett Junior, he's constantly fighting, he was small but he'll fight with you if you ignored him"

Uncle Em smiled at his sons blush.

"whatever!" Bear told us.

"yea Bear" I told him.

He glared at me.

"did you just call my son bear" Uncle Em asked me.

I nodded.

"when he was 5 years old, we went hunting, we found Allan fighting with a baby cub, since then we though it was cute so we stayed calling his bear"

Allan was looking down blushing.

Uncle Em just patted his back.

"that's my boy" he gushed.

Allan blushed deeper.

"did the girls do anything when they were young" Mom asked.

The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"we'll mature we don't do anything when were small"

I laughed "ok maybe not when your small but you get into trouble now"

She glared at me. "name one"

I smirked.

"ok, when you and Jacob skipped school to be together"

I heard dad growl and look at Nessie with narrowed eyes.

"I know I don't like skipping, Carlisle doesn't even let us, we have to have a serious reason on why we skip, and telling him we know what they'll teaching is not one"

Grandpa nodded.

Nessie sighed "it was a one time thing. We never did it again."

Dad nodded but was still upset.

"ok and how bout when Mary here, kissed that boy in school" Aaron said glaring at his sister.

Me and Emmett growled, my uncles and father growled also.

Mary sighed "that was one time ok, it was a bet, and plus the boy was cute I didn't really care"

Aaron glared at his sister.

"is she dating?" Uncle Jazz asked his son.

"no, we don't let her" he told him.

We all men smiled.

The girls just rolled there eyes.

I looked at Nessie, she was looking out side, she misses the dog, oh sorry Jacob, I saw dad smile. I don't what I'm going to tell the wolves. I know dad can help me, but what am I going to tell Jacob, 'um look Jacob, the love of your life is behind that wall, you see her you might imprint on her, but depends if you do your going to go through pain, when she leaves.' yea that's very great.

I groaned and laid my head back tomorrow for sure is going to be an interesting day, knowing Sam there coming early, since there's new Cullen's in town something to be worried about.

I felt dad pat my shoulder, I relaxed I hate when he doest that.

* * *

I understand if you didn't like this chapter, hopefully the next one would be different. Please review non the less, and have a great news years.


	11. Wolves

I am so sorry for the delay, I still don't have internet, I'm put this story up from the library, I'll try to upload at least 2 of my stories, I again hope you understand me.

I do not own any of the twilight characters, except the children, except Nessie.

* * *

I woke up to a bright light I opened my eyes to see, a blue angel. She smiled at me and handed me a bundle I gasped when I looked down it was Chris.

_Oh crap. _

She handed me a letter and disappeared

_I know you are confused but I thought it would be easier for you if he was here also, he wouldn't feel so left behind, and Carlisle and Esme can meet there son. In the future, Carlisle and Esme are informed there son is here and are ok, they are sad but they now he is in good hands. _

_Goodbye for now. _

I groaned and went back to sleep, I was awoken when something or someone kicked me in the stomach.

"ouff!" I said.

I opened my eyes to see Chris blue eyes look at me worried and scared.

"shh!" I said rubbing his stomach.

He whimpered but stayed quiet. I got up and waked down stairs quietly, only Rosalie was in the kitchen.

"Aunt Rose."

She looked at me "what is that in your hands?" she asked.

"where's everyone?" I asked.

"they went for a hunt since the wolfs were coming, I stayed for you guys" she said. "now can you tell me whats in your hands." she said.

Is sighed.

"Chris meet your sister Rosalie" I said.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Chris?" she said.

I shushed her and nodded. "what is he doing here." she said.

I shrugged and handed her the letter from my pocket she read it and sighed.

"go to the living room and I'll go get the rest." she said.

I nodded "oh and Aunt Rose don't tell them" I said.

She nodded.

I went to the living room, and Chris started to cry.

"I want dada" he cried.

I sighed.

"dada is coming Chris don't worry" I said rocking him.

He started to cry harder and punch my shirt softly. "I want Dada" he cried louder.

I sighed and sat down and out him on my lap, I jumped my knee making him bounce up and down softly. I sighed at the tears that went quietly down his face.

"come on Chris don't cry you know dada doesn't like to see you cry." I whispered.

He started to cry harder, I got up and paced the room, he still wouldn't shut up, I sighed and put him on the sofa, he looked at me with tears in his big blue eyes.

I sighed.

"come Chris be good for your big nephew Caleb please" I beggared.

He pouted and cried.

"come Chris I'm begging you" I said.

"I WANT DADA" He whispered yelled

I kneeled down beside him.

"Chris, you know your daddy will be here soon, ok" I said.

He pouted, I put my head down, and was shocked that he stopped crying.

"oh now you stop" I said rubbing my tempo.

I looked up to see him smiling.

"now what do you find so amusing Chris" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled pointing to the door behind me, I sighed and turned then gasped, Carlisle and Esme were at the door looking at me shocked.

I sighed and smiled down at Chris.

"yep I would find that amusing." I said.

Chris giggled and got up tugging my shirt, I picked him up in my arms he hid his face in my neck.

"now why are you shy, if you know who they are" I said. He sighed "how about they don't like me Cab. I'm not there son now" he said in a whisper.

I saw pain cross Carlisle's and Esme's features.

I looked at Chris.

'that's ridiculous Chris, there your parents and they love you very much" I said.

He looked at me his blue eyes filled with worry.

"even dada?" he asked.

I smiled "even dada" I siad.

"and Mama?" he said.

I nodded too "even Mama" I answered.

He smiled big, then looked over to them he tried to get out of my arms reaching over to Carlisle, Carlisle grabbed him before he fell out of my arms pulling him in a tight hug.

I smiled, my sister and cousins came down the stair rubbing there eyes, when they saw Chris they gasped and smiled. ""Chris?" Ness siad.

I nodded and shushed her. She nodded.

The rest of the family came in, and I saw dad and my uncles smile at there new brother.

Chris saw them and smiled.

"Jasper, Emmett, Edward!" he said happy and ran into dad's arms. Dad smiled picking him up.

"hi Chris" he siad.

We all smiled and sat down, my phone rang, I picked it up.

"hello"

"Caleb its me Carlisle, is Chris fine" he asked.

I smiled "his fine Grandpa, having run with your past self." I said.

Grandpa here smiled.

"oh good" he said I detected sadness in his voice.

"grandpa are you ok?" I asked.

He sighed on the phone. "I'm fine son, just miss my son" he said. I sighed "his fine Grandpa, you can call anytime ok" I said.

"yep tell him I love him ok" he said.

"he knows but ok, bye grandpa love you" I said.

He chuckled "love you too sweetheart" he said then hung up.

Grandpa looked at me sadly. "how am I taking it?" he asked.

I smiled "like any father who misses there newborn son" I said.

He sighed and picked up Chris who walked over to him, I smiled.

I groaned when I realized the wolves would be arriving soon. Dad smiled at me, there was a rustle in the trees ha, speak of the devil and the devil shawl appear.

Dad snickered.

Ten gigantic wolfs came out, I looked at grandpa and he nodded, Renesmee took Chris and went up stairs. Me and Grandpa went out.

"thank you Sam for bringing them" Carlisle said.

The black one nodded.

Dad came out, he stood next to me protective. I shook my head.

"lets go inside." he said.

The wolves looked at each other and nodded, I noticed that Jacob was here.

We went inside and I looked at Aaron, and Allan they nodded at me.

"Rosalind, Mary go upstairs" I siad

They groaned but with a look form me, there brother and there father they flew up the stairs.

The wolves came in, all in human form. They smelled the air and looked upstairs.

"why are you keeping the rest from us" Sam asked.

I glared at him.

"its my sister and my girl cousins, I send them up there knowing its not safe here" I said.

He glared at me, dad gave me a look.

I passed my hand threw my hair just when dad did, they looked between him and me with a raised eyebrow.

"you see don't you" I asked.

They looked at me and nodded. "why does he look like you?" Jacob asked.

I sighed . "I look like him." I siad. "that's because his my father" I said.

That when hell broke, everyone started screaming and shouting.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Sam bellowed.

"YOUR LYING YOU BROKE THE TREATY!" Paul growled.

I rubbed my tempo and waited for them to calm down, when they didn't I lost it.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" I screamed, they looked at me quite "IF YOU WOULD BE QUITE I WOULD ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS, AND WE CAN DO IT IN A CIVILIZED MATTER NOT LIKE A PACK OF WOLVES!" I yelled at them.

Dad was trying not to laugh will my Uncle's and Aunt's were more or less rolling on the ground in laughter, I heard my cousins chuckle.

They looked at me shocked.

"now are you going to listen" I said.

They all nodded, but I saw they were doing it reluctantly.

"thank you, now it might be impossible that I am Edward son, you see I'm half human" I said.

They all gasped, they better not start screaming again, I have so much patience.

"hence my green eyes, they are the color of my fathers when he was human." I said.

They all nodded and looked at Edward he was smiling at me with love.

"who is your mother" Jacob asked.

I frowned at him.

"my mother is Isabella Swan." I answered.

They all gasped,

Jacob turned to my father and growled. "you turned her, you bloodsucking leech, you turned her into one of you" he sneered. I stepped in front of him and Dad.

"Jacob listen to me." I begged.

He sneered at me, I sighed. If Renesmee was down here she can control him. I'm sorry sis.

"Renesmee!" I screamed.

She ran down the stairs. "what?" she asked trying to make sure Jacob didn't see her.

"you have to let him see you, or he will attack dad" I said.

She whimpered but nodded.

She walked in front of me.

"Jacob look at me" she said.

He sneered. "why would I, your one of his creations" he sneered, shaking from head to toe.

She touched his hand,

He looked at her sharply, then his eyes glazed over and he stopped shaking, he looked at her then asked me.

"how did you know that was going to happen?" he asked not talking his eyes off of Nessie.

I sighed.

"Because September 10, 2008, you imprint on Renesmee, Edward and Bella's daughter" I said.

Every wolf gasped.

* * *

Again I hope this new chapter will excuse my absents, hope you like.

REVIEW PLEASE.


	12. Temper

i'm sorry for the long wait, please have patience with me, i have a great case with writers block and i just came up with this, hope you like it.

I do not own twilight.

* * *

The wolves looked at Nessie, who was crying slightly.

She came and hid her face in my chest,, I sighed "its fine Ness" I whispered.

She whimpered then ran back up the stair, Jacob stood up looking worried after her. I sighed.

"don't go after her, it would just be worse." I said.

He looked at me and sighed then sat down.

"why was she crying?" he asked.

I sighed. "you see, me and my siblings are from the year 2050" I said.

They all gasped.

"your from the future" Sam asked.

I nodded.

"how does that answer my question" Jacob asked irritated.

"my sister, is in engaged in the future, with you" I siad.

He gasped then smiled, then frowned "but why is she sad." he asked.

I sighed "because we leave, in 2 month, the last thing she wanted to do was to hurt you" I said.

He frowned and nodded.

"now why are you here?" Sam asked.

I sighed, "I'm here because I wished to meet my parents, when my mother was still human, and apparently that wish came true, sending me and my siblings hurdling into the past, we're from the year 2050." I said

They all nodded shocked, I saw Jacob look up the stairs a pain expression on his face.

I sighed "Jacob I'm sorry, I wish I didn't have to show you your imprint but you were about to attack my father I couldn't let that happen." I said.

He looked at me then at Edward and sighed but nodded "I'm sorry Edward, I shouldn't have attacked you" he said.

I was shocked he even apologized, but then thought imprinting could change a person.

"so you return back to your time in 2 months." he said.

I nodded "exactly on Renesmee's birthday." I said. "but don't worry Jacob, when we leave you still have Nessie, she's just going to be a baby or toddler" I said.

He looked at me oddly. "what?" he asked.

I sighed "when we leave it is when Renesmee's in this time is born, when that is done, our time here is done" I said, then thought about, Nessie isn't really going to hurt him when he leaves, he still has her, he just saw her when she was older, maybe we don't have to cause them pain.

Dad looked over to me and nodded.

I sighed and called Nessie down she came down stairs still tears going down her eyes, she might be older then me but it still hurt me to see my only sister cry. I sighed and hugged her tightly.

"there Nessie, I figured something out" I whispered in her ear. "by you telling Jacob you're his mate, he wont get hurt." I said.

She pulled out of the hug and looked at me.

"how is that possible?" she asked.

"because when we leave, your born here, meaning he still has you" I said.

She gasped slightly and a small smiled spread across her face, "I'm not hurting him then." she said.

I shook my head no "no your not hurting, now go give him a hug or something before he explodes from worry" I said and heard some chuckling and also some low growls from the male side of my family. I shook my head, it bothered me to see her date, but she's older then me and Jacob is an awesome brother in law.

I turned to see Nessie, hugging Jake, he looked at me and smiled, muttering thank you. I nodded.

I sat down next to my family, and I heard Sam talking with Carlisle.

"well this changes things. This one of my members imprinted in your family, the treaty would have to me changed, I cant have one of my brothers in your land alone, and I cant stop my brother from seeing his mate" Sam said frustrated.

Carlisle nodded.

"I'm sure there's something we could do" he said calmly.

Sam gave him a sharp look "yes yes of course, we cant just drop the treaty" he said indifferent.

I looked at him sharply. "and why not, in the future there's no treaty, the Cullen's are allowed on your land freely" I said harshly.

His eyes narrowed at me, but my vision was cut off when my father got in between us, "what my son meant, was for you to consider it, we are not a harm to you nor your reservation" he said, throwing me a warning glare.

I rolled my eyes and huffed, Sam in this time was getting on my nerve.

Sam cleared his throat and nodded.

"I will take that to consideration and talk to the rest of the council but I make no promise"

"talk to the council my ass" I muttered.

I felt someone take my arm and pull me to the side, I looked up to see Grandpa he was raising an eyebrow at me.

" Caleb that's enough you understand, your father and I are trying to negotiate with them and your snide comebacks aren't working, one more word out of you and your in trouble do you understand me young man?" he asked.

I felt tears burn my eyes from the scolding, but I nodded "yes sir" I muttered.

He sighed at my face but stayed serious. "good now lets get back to the living room" he said taking my arm and leading me back to the room, my father looked at us and he gave me a stern look, I looked down ashamed.

_Sorry dad, I'll behave._

He gave me a stiff nod and turned back to the wolves.

"now as I was saying, if you can at least give grant excess to the children, that would be fine, just until you fell comfortable with us" dad said.

Sam looked swiftly at me and then back at dad. "we would let the girl come that's all." he said.

I smirked "what have a problem with me, you can just say it" I said "its not going to hurt my feelings" I added snidely.

Dad threw me a glare and I gulped he was mad at me., I just couldn't hold me tongue, he asked for it.

In the corner I saw Allan and Aaron try to hide a chuckle but failing epically.

My father took a deep breath, "sorry for my son's behavior, but that would be fine, but if you can please let one of the other girls go with her, I fell much better if my daughter was accompanied by some one else."

Sam thought about it and nodded.

"that would be fine, we should go now." he said, then eyed Jacob.

Jacob nodded, said goodbye to Nessie kissed her cheek, at least he was decent. They all said goodbye quickly, once they were gone, Dad turned to me and crossed his arms.

"what the Hell is wrong with you?" he asked angrily.

I sighed and my stomach twist at dad's anger, Nessie looked at me and sighed.

"Caleb, I know for sure that your grandfather warned you to stay quiet and quit with the snide comments, you disobeyed him and you lied to me, you told me you were going to behave." he said firmly.

I looked down ashamed my eyes filling with tears.

"yes sir, I'm sorry" I said,

He sighed. "go to my room Anthony, I'll be there soon" he said sternly, but I detected the hurt in his voice, I sighed and left the room, tears going down my cheeks.

* * *

i hope you like the story, i'm sorry for the lenght, i wish i had more to put to it, but like i said i'm blocked. Review please.  
i also need some suggestions for Calebs punishment, i am going to go for corporal Punishment, that is my way, but if you have anyother suggestion fell free to do so.


	13. Punishment

Here it is, hope you like, i did take your ideas into consideration, and i hope you like what i decided, no hating comments please.

Warning: there is Spanking. if you do not want to read i am not forcing you to. i tried to make the spanking as short as i could, but i did want it to be like a punishment, well i'll leave you to the chapter, i hope you like it.

* * *

Edward's POV.

I saw my son nervously get up and dash out of the room, I didn't miss the tears that started to go down his pale cheeks, I sighed sadly and looked after him pained.

Bella looked at me worried and concerned. "what are you planning on doing Edward?" she asked bitingly. I sighed and sat down putting my face in my hands.

"I don't have the slightest idea" I said not looking up from my hands.

"well you better not plan to hit him" she said harshly.

I looked up at her shocked and stung from the accusation. "h-hit him?" I said standing up. "where would you get such an obtuse, outrages idea from Bella, I love him I would never hit nor abuse him" I said angrily.

She looked at me cuttingly.

"just giving you a warning, don't you dare think of laying a finger on him" she said crossing her arms.

I looked at her defiance and took it harshly.

"I would never hit him Isabella, there's two different things between hitting, and disciplining, I will never raise my hand toward him in anger nor in violence. Lets me ask you and you damn well know how Carlisle disciplines us will you turn to him and call him an abuser?" I asked

Bella's eyes widen and looked at me shocked.

"I w- I wouldn't never-" she started.

"exactly, so you will turn to me and call me an abuser by spanking Caleb" I said coldly.

She looked at me shocked her face red, and then tears filled her eyes. She realized now how much her words had hurt me, how bad her accusation had cut me, and looked away not meeting my eyes.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to hurt you, nor call you an abuser. I just wanted to make sure you talk to me before you come up with a decision, I am his Mother" she said sadly.

I sighed and walked over to her wrapping my hands around her. "I would never do that Bella, Caleb is both our son and we both would decide his punishment." I said softly.

She sighed and then looked at me tears in her eyes.

"don't s-spank him" she whispered hurt. I sighed and closed my eyes our forehead touching.

"I'm not only going to spank him Bella, if we ever did this Carlisle would ground us, and if we did insult or was disrespectful to any adult, he would make us right an apology letter, the spanking was just one of things, it was the thing that made us stop feeling guilty and what made us move on, trust me Bella this is the last thing I want to do, but its something I have to do" I said sadly.

She took a deep breath and let out a long sigh, but nodded. "ok" she said softly.

I sighed and kissed her forehead.

_Well done son, you came to a decision on your own and Bella was part of it, spoken like a true father, I couldn't be more proud of you._

I turned to my father and found him smiling at me, his eyes held so much love and pride it made me look away embarrassed, I looked over to my daughter who was sitting down tears were in here eyes, my heart broke. Would she hate me for punishing her brother? I gently let go of Bella, she gave me a confused look but when she saw me walk over to Renesmee's she ahhed understanding. I walked over my girl and kneeled down in front of him.

"Sweetheart" I started. "Baby, your not angry at me are you?" I asked.

She looked at me and shook her head no. "its not that daddy, it just hurts to know his in trouble" she said.

I sighed and embraced her tightly.

"you know why I have to punish him right?" I said

She nodded.

I got up and sighed looking up at the stairs, my heart broke knowing I would have to go and cause my son pain. I sighed again.

"Daddy if it makes you fell better, Caleb wont hate you for this, and this is the punishment you would pick in the future, Mom even agrees also" she said.

I turned to my princess and smiled her words did comfort me a little but, it still hurt. Turned to Carlisle.

"can you take the family out, please, I need this time with him alone" I whispered.

He nodded, the rest of the children came down stairs, they threw me glum sad looks, Chris who was know in Carlisle's arms was crying slightly. He turned to me and hid his face. I sighed again.

"Daddy why is Edward going to hit Cab?" he asked. I winced at the word hit.

Carlisle rubbed his back and threw me a apologetic look, I shook it off, though it did hurt to think my younger brother would think I want to hit Caleb.

Once Bella gave me a soft kiss she got in the car with the girls and left, I sighed, my father gave me a pat on the back and left throwing a 'you'll be alright' and 'you'll do the right thing' over his shoulder then disappeared into the forest.

Then the house was quiet, part from the silent's sobs that erupted from my room, I closed my eyes for a minute then started to go up the stairs. I stopped in front of the door in room, my stomach in a twist. The sobs increased and it broke any determination I accumulated while going up the stairs in human speed. I knocked softly on the wood frame.

"c-come in" Caleb hiccupped, I sighed and opened the door.

I found my son laying the bed, his legs to his chest and his face hiding behind his knees. I sighed at the picture and sat on the bed slightly. He looked up slightly only giving me sight of his bright green eyes that were filled with tears. The fright and panicky look he gave me made me not want to go through with any kind of punishment. Especially after the words he said.

"I'm s-sorry d-daddy. P-please d-don't s-spank me" he whispered his voice breaking with sobs.

I sighed but couldn't take it anymore, and reached over and took him in my arms, he hid his face in my neck and cried, his small body shaking with cries and sobs. I continued to rub circles in his back, remembering the way Carlisle would do when he would calm us down.

"shh. There there little one, calm down, deep breaths now, in and out" I whispered, also using Carlisle's words. Soon Caleb's cries, turned into sniffles and whimpers, until he was only breathing a little harder then normal.

"are you alright son?" I asked.

He whimpered and pulled out of my neck, looking up at me. "I'm really sorry dad, I didn't mean to be rude nor disobey Grandpa." he said. "I really didn't mean too dad, but Sam just kept pulling the strings" he explained.

I looked at him and sighed, hating that he had my temper and attitude.

"Caleb, I know that Sam was being rude and mean to us and your grandfather, but Carlisle warned you, I warned you slightly, and you also promised me you were going to behave, Caleb, I know you didn't mean too and you might have been in right to speak up, but in no circumstance is it right to be rude to an adult" I said.

He sighed and looked down, I heard his heart accelerate. I sighed and lifted his face up with a finger.

"Caleb look at me" I said softy, his tearful green eyes made me flinched "I know you sorry, and I'm proud you know you did something wrong, but it doesn't mean you'll get out of punishment son, I know you heard what you will be getting and I hope you wont fight me with this" I said.

He looked at me and shook his head "no sir, I accept full punishment" he whispered, I grimaced at sir. I sighed.

"thank you Caleb, I will repeat what will happen ok" I said, he nodded looking away. I let him "you will be grounded for 2 weeks" he groaned but nodded, "your will be receiving a spanking today" I said sadly, he winced and looked at his hands shaking slightly, I sighed. "you will also right an apology letter to Sam tomorrow" I said.

He looked at me outraged.

"dad you cant be serious" he asked upset, I rose an eyebrow at him and he sighed looking down again. I sighed and passed my hand through his hair softly.

"I know you don't think he deserves an apology, but either way he is an adult and no child who has manners would get away with being rude. Understand?" I said.

He looked at me and nodded "I understand sir" I nodded, then sighed knowing what would have to happen next. I was still debating how much I should give him, he was rude, disrespectful and was disobedient, I came up with the calculations in my head and decided 60 would be a right amount, he was still young and I didn't want to cause him to much pain.

I looked at him and sighed, "are you ready Caleb?" I asked.

He looked at me shaking, but nodded, "get up son, please" I said gentle. He got up, nervous and stood in front of me, I looked at him.

"Caleb, in the future, how do I spank you?" I asked, hoping he trusted me as much as me in the future, he looked at me and sighed scared.

"at first sir it would be on top of my boxers then you would finish it bare" he said his face turning a bright red, I smiled at him slightly.

"thank you for telling me the truth son." I said.

He nodded tears starting to go down his cheeks again, I sighed and squeezed his shoulder. "pants down." I said seriously, pushing my determination forward, I didn't want to hurt my son, but he didn't need to know it was bad an I didn't not tolerate rudeness.

He with jumpy fingers undid his jean pants and pushed them down to his ankles, then looked at me, I sighed at the fright in his eyes, "there son, I'm not going to hurt you" I whispered.

He took a deep breath and nodded, I took his arm slightly and laid him across my knee, then placed a hand on a small spot on his back.

"are you ready Caleb?" I asked, he let out a whimper, but nodded into the comforters, I sighed and rose my hand dropping it hard on his bottom.

SMACK!

I started to spank his thighs and bottom in a steady pace, by the 12th spank, Caleb started to squirm. I sighed and continued, I saw that his thighs were a glowing pink.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

He groaned his hand tightening on my jeans, my heart clenched when I heard him start to whimper and sob, sighing I continued to spank his bottom. Once I saw that his thighs started to resemble a rosy color, I quickly gave him 5 spanks.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"ahh dad, please no more" he cried.

I sighed and reached for the elastic band of his boxers, Caleb tensed and let out a whimper.

"no no daddy please, I'm sorry" he said.

I sighed and pushed him farther down, then pulled them down to his jeans and brought my hand down on his pink bottom.

"AHH! Daddddd! Please!" he sobbed putting his hand behind him to cover his smarting behind, I sighed and grabbed his arm, holding it against his back.

I brought my hand down, turning his glowing pink bottom, to a bright crimson, some spot darker then other. I sighed my heart clenching with every plead and sob.

I tightened my hold on Caleb, knowing it was starting to be harder for him to stay still.

"You SMACK! Will SMACK! Never SMACK! Be SMACK! Rude SMACK! to SMACK! Adults SMACK! Or SMACK! Disrespect SMACK! your SMACK! Grandfathers SMACK! Warning SMACK! Or SMACK! Lie SMACK! to SMACK! me SMACK! Do SMACK! You SMACK! Understand SMACK! Me SMACK!"

He held tightly to my jean pants, sobbing uncontrollably.

"y-yes s-sir p-please d-daddy stop" he cried.

I sighed.

"8 more son, you can do it" I said sadly.

He sobbed harder, but I saw he was excepting his punishment.

I sighed and rose my hand, yes the spanking its self was hard and painful but the last ones were the hardest. I rubbed my son back. Then dropped my hand hard.

SMACKK! SMACKK! SMACKK! SMACKK! SMACKK! SMACKK! SMACKK! SMACKK!

Caleb let out a gurgled scream and broke down sobbing on lap, apologizing for everything, I returned his boxers earning a gasp and a hiss from Cable. I picked him up with a heavy heart and laid him on top of my chest, taking of his jeans, he clutched to my shirt tightly crying and whimpering. I felt tears fill my eyes as I saw and heard my son go through pain. I gently rubbed his back in soothing circles and kissed his forehead.

"shh. There there son, its fine your forgiven, shh. There, deep breath, in and out, in and out." I whispered into his ear, "I love you Caleb, you know that right?" I asked when the sudden feeling that he hated me came crashing over me.

He hiccupped a couple of times and looked up at me, there was pain in his eyes but also relief.

"I know, daddy, I love you too" he said.

I looked down at him, and smiled kissing his forehead, tears now going down my cheeks as well. Caleb returned to hiding his face in my chest, I laid my had back and was able to breath more comfortable.

* * *

I hope you liked it, and i hope that i got bella's charater down. PLease Review, and agian no hating comments. there is a warning at the beginning and now in the summary. have a great day, or night.

camy. 


	14. Silver Lining

So I'm back, well back writing this story. I know I've been gone for century's but I have been dealing with writers block in this story that I didn't exactly know how to get out of. But I started again and I think I did a good job its short I know, but the chapters would become bigger eventually, hopefully.

I hope you like it, please please review.

* * *

Caleb fell asleep after a while, I looked down at his breathing body and smiled softly. Then looked back at the punishment. It pained me deeply to punish him, but it sadly had to be done. The door opened and my father came in he sighed softly at the boy in my arms.

"are you ok son?" he asked from the door way.

I sighed and shook my head, tears in my eyes . "it hurts dad, it hurts" I whispered, passing my hand through Caleb hair.

He sighed and came and sat next to me, squeezing my shoulder.

"I know it hurts, trust me it did every time I had to do it to you and the rest, but it's a fathers duty, he understands" he said. "I'm proud of you Edward, you did the right thing, it might not look right but it is, you love him." he said kissing my forehead.

I took a deep breath and sighed but nodded, "thanks dad" I whispered. He smiled at me and nodded, then quickly went and kissed Caleb on top of his mob of black hair.

"you did the right thing Edward" he said getting back up. "Bella's downstairs, she wants to know if she can up" he told me.

I nodded "yes please" I said, looking at Caleb, he nodded, and stepped out of the room. A few minutes later, the door reopened and Bella came in, she saw us and sighed, then laid down beside me.

"I'm not sure how to feel about this" she whispered.

I sighed "you can support me, I know you don't like corporal punishment Bella, and I'm not fond of either but our children need it, my boy needs it" I said looking down at my son.

She sighed.

"I know Edward but it will be hard of me to be ok with you hit-" she stopped at the pain that flashed in my eyes "punishing our son" she said grabbing one of Caleb's hands, "I'm not saying that I will fight you with it but I'm only saying that you don't chose this way of punishing all the time" she whispered.

I sat up slightly so not to disturb the sleeping boy. "I will not chose to punish him this way with everything bad he does, but this punishment will stick he learns from it and I did also" I said softly.

She sighed.

"all I ask is that you talk to me first" she said looking at me with defiance "and I will try me hardest to talk you out of it when you do" she said.

I smiled sadly. "and I'll be hoping you will" she sighed sadly.

"he wont hate you said" she murmured "I know what your thinking Edward and as much as I hate the method you used to punish him it was the right way, he received warnings from his Grandfather and you twice, and he chose to disobey them." she said.

I nodded.

"how is our daughter" I asked remembering how sad I had left her downstairs.

Bella sighed pained, "she left with Emmett before you started, she couldn't stay to hear" she said.

I closed my eyes tightly, I made my only daughter leave the house. I'm a terrible father.

"Edward?" Bella spoke concerned. "Edward" she sighed "she doesn't hate you Edward, she said that she just couldn't stay in the house it hurts her to hear her brother get punished." she said.

I reopened my eyes.

"go talk to her Edward" she said smiling sadly, "I'll stay with our son" she said.

Edward nodded and gently moved Caleb onto the sheets then softly got out of the bed, Bella took his place and softly placed her son on her chest, Caleb moved slightly.

"Mom?" he asked sleepily.

Bella smiled "yes baby mommy's here" she muttered kissing his forehead. Edward swallowed slightly pained, "go Edward, Caleb loves you also." she said.

Edward nodded kissed his son's forehead then left the room.

* * *

Well I hope you like it, again I know its short. I hope I made Bella more in character. Please review.

One more thing which one would you rather read first, a moment between Mommy and son (Bella/Caleb) or Daddy and Daughter (Edward/Renesmee) please tell me in your reviews.

Love you all .

Camy.


	15. Her Thoughts

Well here is Bella thoughts about how she thinks about what had happened so far. its sentimental and sweet but short i didnt want to over think what she would over think so i made it a moderate size. hope you enjoy.

i don't own Twilight just the kids except Renesmee.

* * *

Bella watched Edward leave the room she sighed and looked down at the boy in her hands, she couldn't help but laugh slightly, a year and few months ago she was in Phoenix with her mother she wouldn't never had thought of being involved in mythical creatures from Vampires to Werewolves. She wasn't expecting to fall in love with a vampire either and develop feelings she couldn't explain for a certain werewolf.

She sighed and the boy she was holding in her hands move and a whimper escaped his lips, Bella sighed sadly and leaned down pressing her lips to the boys forehead and muttered nonsense in his ear.

"there baby Shh calm down" she whispered.

The boy tensed slightly but then relaxed in his mothers arms, Bella passed her hand through his unruly hair that made her think of Edward, this boy was so much like his father down to the way he spoke, and sadly the boys temper. She smiled softly and her mind went to the last few days. Who knew that her stay with the Cullens was going to turn so unrealistically interesting, that the visitors that Alice had foreseen was there children.

She moved her body so she can twist Caleb more comfortable. Caleb whimpered at the sudden departure of his mothers heat.

"Shh, mommy's not going anywhere" she said softly reaching for the quilt and placing it over his body, Caleb sighed and cuddled closer. Bella felt a warm feeling in her chest.

She never thought she was going to miss the fact of having children never understood Rosalie's anger toward her and never understood why Edward would bring up the fact that she wouldn't be able to have kids. She didn't have that feeling of wanting to see a child grow up that's yours, she technically had to do that when she lived with her mother, her harebrained mother. So she didn't think twice about it. But now she understood, she understood more clearly Esme's story, if she were lose Caleb or Renesmee she wouldn't think twice of jumping a cliff.

She understood why Edward wanted her to over think this. And over think she would, she doesn't want to lose any moment without her kids and if that meant having to stay human in order to have Renesmee and wait for a few more years to have Caleb she would do so.

She laid her head back and kissed her son's forehead then closed her eyes she saw Edward holding the hand of a little girl with bronze curls and holding a little boy who was smiling with green eyes, they were happy but the one that seemed more happiest was herself who was next to Edward her hand on the boys back radiating with happiness and joy.

Bella sighed she couldn't wait for that picture to come to life.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter, the next would be up soon. PLease Review on what you think about Bella's thoughts.

Love you all.

Camy.


End file.
